Crimes of Passion
by chubbies
Summary: AU B/V fic, but hopefully, not COMPLETELY cookie-cutter. Bulma is Veggie's 'slave' but catches the eye of a certain saiyan guard ^.~
1. Taken

Crimes of Passion

A/N:  This is my first attempt at an A/U, or any kind of fanfic for that matter.  I would really appreciate some feedback.  I will try to update every few days at most.

Disclaimer:  Yeah, yeah, yeah.  Did I really need a reminder that I don't own any part of DBZ??

Chapter 1:  Taken

Bulma sighed and put her hands behind her head as she fell backwards on her bed.  It had been a long day and she wanted to relax.  Earlier, she had attended a going away party for herself and her crew.  Finally, they were on their way to Fervia to visit a scientist convention where she was to be honored for her inventions on Chikyuu. 

"Finally, I can get some sleep," she said to no one in particular.  She closed her eyes and sleep washed over her.

"My Lord, we have the ship in our sights.  Should I deploy the attack?"

A lizard like man walked up from the shadows.  He came to stand next to his captain.  All around his involuntarily cowered slightly.  "No," Frieza hissed, "Zarbon, you will take a few men and infiltrate.  Gather all the scientists and bring them to me."  His blue skinned captain nodded and left the room.

 Bulma stirred in her sleep.  She felt the urgency to leave, to run away.  'Just my imagination,' she thought to herself, 'I've been told so many times to be careful that my senses are acting up.'  Suddenly, she shot up, sitting on the bed, hugging the sheets to her chest.  She looked around, frantically, before her eyes fell upon a man standing at the doorway.

She could not make out his details.  She only saw a silhouette of a large man, muscles encompassing his whole body.  She gasped as the figure slowly made his way to her bed.

"Well, well, well.  What do we have here?"  The figure chuckled amusingly.  "It seems as if these human scientists have good taste in concubines."  He came into the light and Bulma saw him clearly for the first time.  She gasped and backed up in her bed as she looked upon his green hair, framing his blue face.  He had dark features, not friendly at all.  A smirk came across his face.

'Concubine?!' she thought wildly.  Before she had a chance to respond, he scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder.  She thrashed wildly about and kicked at him, but to no advantage.  His muscular arms held her tighter.

She finally gave up and fell limp in his arms.  He let out a chuckle before stepping out of the room into a control center that was obviously destroyed.

She felt herself slowly slipping in and out of consciousness, every time waking up to new surroundings and different conversations, trying desperately to understand what was going on around her.

"…found her on board the…"

"…may I…"

"…away.  I don't want..."

"…filthy monkeys…"

Finally, she let herself go, falling into a deep sleep she can only hope to never wake up from.

"Get up woman," and voice bellowed to her.

Bulma covered her ears to stop the ringing as she slowly made her way up to her feet.  She faintly opened her eyes to find that she was standing in a giant room, elegantly decorated with flowing velvet curtains and exotic flowers.  Surrounding her were many tall, muscular men, dressed in fighting armor.  In front of her was a large throne.  A man was sitting side by side, with three very large men standing at one side, a short spiky haired man at the other.

'Oh no, what now?' she thought to herself.  She weakly looked around for answers, but then felt herself weakening.  She fell back to the floor.  'What's wrong with me?  Why can't I stay up?  Argh, they must have drugged me or something.'  She tried with all her strength to get up, but she couldn't.

"Such a fighting spirit she has.  A very good asset indeed."  Frieza stood beside her.  "King Vegeta, I do believe that your son may get some good use out of her."  Prince Vegeta glared at the lizard with a look of disgust.  Frieza chuckled to himself at this.  "Of course, I do have another fine young girl here, who would do nicely for my favorite Elitist."  Nappa let out a low growl.

Nappa hated the lizard-like man, but was intrigued by the thought of having a concubine.  He thought to himself, 'Its been awhile.'  He silently chuckled in his head, while maintaining his unruffled exterior.

Frieza continued.  "They are both natives of Chikyuu.  A weakling race of people.  I believe their names are Bulma and Kikiri."  Frieza turned on his heel to leave the room.  He motioned for Zarbon to follow.  Before he left the room, he turned his head back.  "Enjoy, boys," he hissed before taking his leave.

Bulma slowly stirred awake to find herself still lying on the floor in the throne room.  Standing over her was a short man with spiky hair.  He had a disgusted scowl on his face, to comment his other dark features.

"Get up woman," he bellowed.  Startled by his intensity, she shot up onto her feet.  "That's better.  I am Prince Vegeta."  He motioned for the two men behind him to come forward.  "This is Radditz and Kakarot."  Bulma just slightly nodded.

Vegeta angrily trudged back to his throne, followed by Radditz.  She watched them walk away, momentarily mesmerized by the taller man's long, spiky hair.  Glancing to the corner, she saw a large bald man smirking to himself, with a small woman kneeling in front of him.  She looked up at Kakarot, who was concentrating on a conversation between Vegeta and Radditz.

"But sir," the taller man explained, "to refuse a gift from Frieza is highly punished."

"Radditz, I do not need this.  I have no time to play around with a stupid woman."  Vegeta looked extremely annoyed at him.

"You know you cannot refuse a gift from Frieza.  If you have no need for her, you should impart her on someone else.  At least that would be better than what would happen if she was in the hands of Zarbon, which you know very well is going to happen if she is returned to him."

Vegeta growled at his officer.  He was going to reply, but suddenly was surprised when Bulma spoke up.

"Excuse me, but don't talk about me as if I'm not here!  I'm standing before you!  I do not appreciate people talking about me as if I were an object!" she screamed to them.

Everyone one in the room looked at her in shock.  Kakarot quickly grabbed her and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Please miss, you must never talk to him like that," he whispered into her ear.  "He holds much power and trust me, you don't want to get on his bad side."  Bulma only screamed muffled obscenities at him.

"That's right," Vegeta growled, using his saiyan speed to stand before her, causing even Kakarot to jump back a little.  "You never talk to me like that, understand?"  Muffled cries.  "Kakarot, let her speak."  Slowly, Kakarot lifted his hand from her mouth, but maintained his grip on her waist.

"Let go of me!"  She tried to wiggle her way out of his grip.  Vegeta laughed aloud at her plight.  This earned him a murderous glare from the blue haired captive.  "Now listen here, mister…"

"That's Prince Vegeta, wench!"

"Wench?!  Why you little…"  Quickly, Kakarot muffled her insults once again.

"You will address me as Prince Vegeta."  He chuckled and glanced back to his royal guard.  "You know, Radditz, I may keep her after all.  Yes, I think she might be worth my time just yet."  He lowered this gaze to meet the young woman's eyes.  "Listen to me, woman.  You will drop this bullshit act of yours."  She whimpered behind Kakarot's heavy hand.  "Take her to my quarters, Kakarot, and see that she gets some decent clothes."  With that, he turned on his heel and left the room, a nervous looking Radditz following close behind.

Kakarot slowly let go of his grip on Bulma, letting her free.  She dejectedly sank to her knees, sobbing.  She felt a surprisingly comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, miss," Kakarot sadly whispered.  Picking her up into his arms, he took her down the hall towards the royal rooms.

A/N: So concludes the first chapter of my first fanfic *takes a bow*  Okay, okay.  I know it sounds like a typical Bulma-as-Vegeta's-slave story, and maybe it will be, maybe it wont *shifty eyes*  Next chapter should be out in a few.  Please review or give advice 0.o

Next chapter:  Vegeta has a talk with his new toy.


	2. Listen to Me

Thanks to you who read the first chapter.  I hope you enjoyed it.  Here is the next chapter.  Enjoy.

manawolf:  thanks for your kind review.  I have a really big soft spot for Radditz, too, so look for that in future chapters o.~

**Chapter 2: Listen to Me**

Kakarot carried Bulma into the Prince's room and set her down on the bed.  She was shivering, so he pulled the blankets over her.  Suddenly, she snapped to reality and realized she was in bed with Kakarot above her.  Instantly overcome with fear, she cowered back and on the bed and pulled the cover to her chin.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" she panicked.

Kakarot softly laughed.  He reached down to touch her face, but she protectively pulled the covers over her head.  "Don't worry, miss.  You can come out.  I promise I wont hurt you."  He shyly pulled the covers down off her face.  "There, that's better."  He smiled genuinely at her.

"Where am I?"

"You are in the royal bedroom.  I brought you here so you can get cleaned up."  She slightly cringed at the word bedroom, having remembered her supposed purpose in the first place.  "Here," he helped her up from the bed and led her into the bathroom.  "Let's get you into the shower.  I'll have some clothes laid out for you when you get out."  He turned to leave the room, giving her privacy to clean herself.

Bulma turned the water on in the shower and slowly crept in.  The water was very warm and calming.  She contemplated her situation.

'Why am I here?  They can't really mean to use me for a concubine, can they?  I know saiyans are ruthless animals, but would they resort to rape?  Kakarot seems so nice.  But then again, there is that baka prince.'  She frowned at the memory of the arrogant man.  

She turned off the water and found a towel to dry herself off.  She wrapped the towel around herself and strolled out to the room.

Seeing that Kakarot had not left the room, she jumped back a little.  The saiyan quickly got up from the chair he was sitting on.

"Umm, do you have to be in here?"

"I don't think that it's a good idea for you to be left alone.  Many people have found out about your presence and they might come and seek out such a pretty…" he stopped himself and slightly blushed at his confession.

Bulma's cheeks turned red at his comment.  They stood with an awkward silence for a moment, before it was interrupted with a slamming of the door.  Vegeta stood at the door, arms crossed; a harsh frown decorated his face.

He caught the sight of his flushed guard and the blushing woman, donning only a towel and was infuriated.

"Uh…my prince," Kakarot nervously bowed.  "I was just…"

"Leaving," the short man interrupted.  The guard hastily made for the door, leaving his prince and the beautiful woman alone.

Bulma felt the Prince's eyes penetrating her own.  She looked in the deep black coals for any signs of emotion, but was met with a psychological brick wall.

Vegeta growled at her and backed her towards a chair.  "Sit," he demanded.  Obediently, she shot down, her towel nearly coming off, and waited to hear what he had to say.

"Now then," he started, "I came to see how you were adapting, but instead, I witness you and that third class buffoon, quite engrossed in the fact that you were clad in nothing but a bath towel."  She started to reply, but he extended his hand, motioning for her to stop.  "However, I am not a cruel man.  I will let it slide this once."  He narrowed his eyes at her.  "I will not tolerate a repeat."

She fearfully let her gaze fall on his heaving chest.  'Why does it bother him so?  Why should he care?  Well, he is a saiyan.  I suppose it's just possessiveness, after all, I was given to him-'  She cut her thoughts off at the memory of why she was here.  Trepidation shown through her aqua eyes as she spoke to him.  "Please don't hurt me, sir."  Her body shook at the thought of him defiling her body as he was originally intended to do.  He frowned at her sudden apprehension as well as the assumption against his honor.

"I have no desire to rape you, if that's what you were insinuating."  She relaxed faintly.  "However, this does not mean I will treat you as you were not my slave, for that is indeed what you are.  And if you should ever forget that reality, I will be more than happy to refresh your memory."  Her back went rigid at his threat, but she managed to keep a calm look about her face.

'What am I going to do?' she thought to herself.  'If I were on Chikyuu, I could use my scientific knowledge and…'  Suddenly, she sat up with new determination.  The Prince was slightly shocked, if not amused, by her newfound courage.

"My Prince," she said sweetly, "If I may, I think I might be best to serve you Lord, with my scientific familiarity.  I am quite proficient in medicine, engineering, weaponry…"  Vegeta raised his hand to stop her before she could finish her obvious plea.

"Now, now, now.  How am I to believe that you are not lying just to save your own head?"

"I would not lie.  My father, Dr. Breifs…"

"Briefs?"  Vegeta had indeed heard of Briefs and his many inventions, including the renovating encapsulation.  "If you are really who you claim to be, I may consider allowing you to work in the science lab."  To his amusement, she crossed her arms and slightly 'hmphed.'  He laughed lowly and turned to walk out of the room.  "Until then," he called from the doorway, "I suggest you get comfortable, because you will be here awhile."  With that, he walked out, leaving a disheartened Bulma alone to her thoughts.

Nappa stood over the small woman who was obediently kneeling with her head down.  An evil smirk crept across his face.  He reached down to pet her hair, and was pleased when she cowered down.

"Stand up, woman."  She complied, slowly raising to her feet, keeping her gaze towards the floor.  He stepped back, taking in the sight before him.

She was a small framed woman, so fragile looking.  Her long ebony locks bore that of a saiyan resemblance.  He had her dressed in a short, revealing, silk dress which perfectly accented her slender legs and ample chest.  Her toned body was slightly tanned, a perfect shade of bronze.

'How easily she surrendered herself to me,' he thought amusingly.  A slight chuckle left his lips.  'As well all females should when in the presence of such a masculine figure.'

"That is such a fine piece of garment you wear, woman."  He traced a line up her chest to the neck of the dress.  With a growl, he ripped the costume from her trembling body.  He groaned at the sight of her near naked body, shaking in fear and anticipation.  "I hope you're ready for me, little one," he huskily whispered against her neck, as he took her for himself.

Sorry to those who might want a more "detailed" description of Nappa and Kikiri.  There will be lemony goodness in other chapters, I just couldn't bring myself to write about *shudders* Nappa (hehe).  Although, if anyone really wants it, I'll be happy to email you a revised version.  Just let me know.  Hope you all enjoyed it anyways.  Please review ^_^

Next chapter: Bulma makes some friends.


	3. Making Friends

A/N:  Sorry this chapter took so long, but here it is.  Hopefully, I'll get the next one out much sooner than this one ^.^

**Chapter 3:  Making Friends**

"Hello, miss?"  A voice called out from the other side of the door.  Without waiting for a response, the door opened to reveal one of the saiyans from earlier.  His spiky hair touched the back of his knees as he strode into the room.  Rational thought momentarily left her mind as she caught herself in this one thought:  Man, these saiyans sure are gorgeous.  

"Y-yes, Radditz?" she managed to choke out.  Her slight blush must have been more obvious, because the saiyan guard was momentarily struck with silence.

"Umm…oh, right.  I'm here to be your guard and escort you to the science lab so that you may begin work."

She looked slightly disheartened, but finally spoke.

"Oh, well, let's go to it then."  Noticing the change in the otherwise rigid demeanor of the guard, she speculated the fact that maybe all saiyans are not barbaric.  She quietly followed him out the door.

They walked in silence for a few moments before she spoke.  "Umm, Radditz?"

"Yes Miss?"

"Oh, you can call me Bulma."

"Oh, ok.  Bulma, is there something you wanted?"

"What will he make me do?"

"Well, you will have to make weapons, design ships, training rooms…"

"No," she cut him off.  "I mean, what will he make me do, as his, umm, you know."

Nervously clearing his throat, he stopped walking and stood to face her.  "I can imagine what you must be thinking.  I know you were brought here to be a concubine for Prince Vegeta, but trust me when I say that he will not use you as such."  He turned around a started walking again.

Bulma wasn't sure if she should feel better or slightly insulted.  She thought for a moment before finally deciding to prod further.  "Why is that?"

Radditz was eternally grateful when he noticed they had reached the science lab.  "Well, here we are," he announced.  Bulma looked a little disappointed at her lack of response from him, but decided that she would find out later.  He led her into the building.

"Hey son," called a voice from behind a computer.  "Over here."

"Hey dad."  The two saiyans hugged strongly before turning their attentions back to the confused blue haired woman.

"My, my," the man spoke.  "Who do we have here?"  He reached his hand out to Bulma, who timidly shook it.  "I'm Bardock.  I always new Radditz had good taste in woman, but you, my dear, are exquisite."  He gently kissed her hand.  Bulma blushed profusely at his assumption.  She noticed Radditz, too, had turned a light shade of crimson.

"Um, dad, this is Miss Bulma Briefs.  She is Prince Vegeta's, uh, 'present' from Frieza.  She's here to help you in the lab.  Her father is…"

"Dr. Briefs," Bardock interrupted.  "My apologies miss, I, of course, have heard many great things about your father."

"It's quite alright," Bulma commented.  Just then, the door burst open and in walked Kakarot.  

"Brother."  Radditz walked up to the saiyan and greeted him as he had his father.

"Brother?" Bulma questioned.  Radditz and Kakarot just laughed to themselves.

"They, of course, get their good looks from their father," Bardock chimed in with a laugh.  Bulma smiled her first genuine smile since being captured.

"I came by to see if you guys wanted some lunch."

"Lunch sounds good," Bulma replied without hesitation, realizing she hasn't eaten in almost a day.  The four gladly left the lab and headed straight for the cafeteria.  

"Get in line!" the lunch lady hollered to the masses of soldiers who gathered in the palace cafeteria.  She nearly struck a saucy warrior with a frying pan for commenting on her 'melons.'

Bardock and Kakarot made their way towards the line while Bulma and Radditz found a seat.  They found a comfortable spot in the corner.  Radditz courteously pulled a chair out and motioned for her to sit down.  She slightly bowed before sitting down.

"So, Miss…" Radditz started.

"Bulma," she corrected him.

"Oh, sorry, Bulma, do you want to go meet them in line and get some food.  I'll wait here."

"Uh, I guess," she replied, not really wanting to leave, but remembering how hungry she was.  She reluctantly rose from her seat and tottered towards Kakarot and Bardock.

"So, Chichi, how's my favorite cook?"  Kakarot flashed a toothy grin to the chef.  She turned her head and slightly blushed before handing him a plate of food.

"Now, now.  You know I am the only cook here," she replied, letting out a small chuckle.  She looked into his dark eyes and was about to say something, but she caught the sight of a meek woman shying behind him.  She pointed towards the woman, a questioned look on her face.  Kakarot turned around to see what she was looking at, startling the woman behind him.

"Oh, hi Bulma.  I didn't see you back there."  Bulma stood behind him, trying to catch her breath.  

"I-I came to get something to eat."

Chichi came out of her daze and handed her a plate.  "Here you go, hun."

"Oh, hey, Chichi, this is Bulma.  She's, uh, gonna be working in the lab," said Kakarot, not wanting to bring up the fact that she was here with Vegeta.  "Bulma, this is Chichi, the royal cook."

Bulma meekly took a hold of the plate while nodding to the cook.  "Well," she started, "thank you.  Excuse me."  She hurriedly trotted off to the table where Radditz awaited.  She plopped down on her chair and started eating.

Vegeta stormed out of the conference room.  He was tired of hearing the incessant rambling of his father and the high council.  'Damn people,' he thought to himself.  Suddenly realizing the grumble in his stomach, he marched off to the cafeteria.

Ignoring the people trying to get his attention, he burst through the doors of the dining hall.  He was about to make his way to the line, but he noticed his third class guard and his father, and decided to be waited on, instead.

As he sat down, his thoughts lingered to the blue haired woman.  Frowning to himself, he thought about how she had plagued his mind since he first saw her.  'No, I was merely surprised by the sudden arrival and gift from Frieza.  It has nothing to do with her beauty or spirit or knowledge…'   He quickly cut his thoughts short and forced himself to push her out of his mind.  However, this proved to be impossible as he glanced in the corner after seeing a flash of blue.  

His blood boiled and a vein throbbed in his temple.  He clenched his grip on the table, leaving claw marks in the finished wood.  Standing up, he let out a loud growl, sending everyone in the room fleeing for the exits.  Only himself, his guards, the cook, the scientist and the woman were left.

"Kakarot, take your father and your wench and get the hell out of here."  Chichi let out a growl, but Kakarot stopped her.  Grabbing her by the wrist, he led her out of the room, a nervous Bardock following behind.

Vegeta lividly flew over to corner where Radditz and Bulma were sitting.  Bulma held her head down, frightened by the Prince's presence.

Radditz stood up and bowed, "My Prince, how may I be of service to you?"

Vegeta glared daggers at the man, who barely noticeably cowered at the Prince's demeanor.  "First of all, Radditz, you can tell my what you are doing with the onna."

"We were having lunch."

"You forget who she belongs to."

"I don't belong to anyone!" Bulma screamed defiantly.  She was tired of being treated property by this arrogant man.

"I will show you who you belong to, woman."  He grabbed her wrist and slung her over his shoulder.  He shot Radditz a warning look.  "If I see you along with her again, you will be sorry you ever laid eyes on her."  He turned and marched out of the room, Bulma pounding her fists fruitlessly against his back.

"Lord Frieza, we are coming into contact with the base ship.  We will board them within the hour."

Frieza sat on his chair, swirling a glass of red wine.  "Very good, Zarbon," he hissed.  He arose and stood next to his green haired henchman.  "Soon, my plan will come together and I will watch as that brat prince sees his whole world come crashing down on him."  He laughed manically, joined by Zarbon as their ship wheeled through space.  

Well, that concludes another chapter of Crimes of Passion.  Oooo, what is that Freiza up to?? 0.o  Hope you enjoyed it.

Next chapter:  One month later.


	4. Warning

Hello, everyone!  Here is the next chapter, sorry it's late.  Hope you guys like it!

Chapter 4:  Warning

Vegeta sighed and ran a hand through his coarse hair, as he stared out to the lake before him.  'One month,' he thought to himself.  'One month since that woman came here and plagued my thoughts.'

He knew now that his threats upon her person were and would always be hollow and unfulfilled, although he had no intentions of telling her so.  She was far too honorable to follow though with his promises of a painful demise.  'No,' he thought, 'such will not be the end of her.'

Unmistakable was her beauty, and that spirit; it put even the strongest of elite soldiers to shame.  She had not dwindled in her own self-pity, for it was nonexistent.  She held her head up high, despite the ridicule and shame her position had, although, being a member of the royal party, even as a royal concubine, held no disgrace.

He chuckled to himself.  'No, not a concubine in the least.'  True, she slept in his chambers, but not in his bed.  Instead, she was given a room adjoining his.  He had never laid an unwelcome finger on her.  Even after the debacle with Radditz in the cafeteria, he stayed true to his word.

~Flashback~

"You forget who she belongs to."

"I don't belong to anyone!" Bulma screamed defiantly.  She was tired of being treated like property by this arrogant man.

"I will show you who you belong to, woman."  He grabbed her wrist and slung her over his shoulder.  He shot Radditz a warning look.  "If I see you alone with her again, you will be sorry you ever laid eyes on her."  He turned and marched out of the room, Bulma pounding her fists fruitlessly against his back.

He carried her back to his chambers, with full intentions on making her his, willing or not.  He had never cared about her, but seeing her with that third class guard was intolerable.  He roughly threw her onto the bed, pinning her beneath his colossal form.  He pushed the pain of jealousy out of his mind and focused on the woman who was now trembling beneath him.

Terrified as she was, she bit her lip.  She would not whimper or cry, however, her shaking body betrayed her unwavering facade.  He bent down to claim her mouth with his.  She squirmed a little in his arms, but a treacherous moan left her throat.  Slowly, she leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Surprised by her sudden compliancy, his thoughts began to wander to what was truly happening.  A single sobering thought came to mind: he had fully intended on raping her.  His back noticeably tensed, bringing a questioning look to the now wanting woman.  

"V-vegeta?"  He only grunted a response, swiftly pushing himself off her.

'Not like this,' he thought.  Looking down at the woman before him, he nearly changed his mind.  A half pout complimented her flawless face.  She lay with her knees together and feet apart, almost taunting him to spread her thighs.  Her obscenely short skirt rode up her legs, revealing her silky blue panties.  He inaudibly groaned, turning around, hoping to forbid such thoughts from his mind.  

He quickly left the room, leaving a confused Bulma behind.

~End Flashback~

Indeed an honorable man, he had kept his promise to her, which had been no small feat.  His body longed to reach out for her flesh, although he would never admit that to anyone, not wanting to admit to himself.  Occasionally, he would 'accidentally' brush by her, touching her whenever safely possible.  

He knew her feelings towards him as well: hate, anger, resent.  It caused him many restless nights, the fact that she would never want him in the way he desired her.  'That will all change soon.'

She _will_ be mine.

"Chichi!" Bulma squealed, walking towards her friend.  Chichi was on a break, but stayed in the kitchen, fixing herself a snack.  Behind the blue haired woman followed a weary Radditz.   Contradicting his warning in the cafeteria, Vegeta had assigned him as her personal guard, forcing him to follow her everywhere.

"Hey Bulma.  I'm glad you stopped by.  I need to talk to you."  She caught the sight of the saiyan guard and abruptly stopped her anxiety.  "Oh, uh, hi Radditz."

"Hey Chichi."  'What is her problem?  I thought she had to talk to the woman.'  He was about to question her further, when his brother burst through the door.

 "Vegeta has called the high council and he wants us to be there," he called out to his brother, giving Chichi a flirty wink.  "He said to leave the woman," death glare from Bulma, "uh, I mean, Miss Bulma with Chichi."  A grunt came from Radditz, who turned to face the woman behind him.  The twinkle in her eyes melted whatever callous was in his mood.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" he asked, concern gleaming in his eyes.  

"Of course.  I have Chichi with me, anyways.  Don't worry about me."  She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.  Surprised by her forwardness, he stood in awe, before reaching down to wrap his arms around her waist.  Giving him a quick peck on the cheek, she started to back away, only to have the arms around her tighten, almost possessively.  She raised her head, a questioning look in her eyes, but was meet only with a warm smile.  He let his grip on her go, before turning around to follow his brother.

Bulma stared out to the back of the saiyan, even after he left the room.  Finally, she was snapped back to reality by Chichi and her throat clearing.  She turned her head to face her friend and frowned when she was met with giggling.  

"What?" she asked annoyingly.

"Oh, nothing…"  More giggles.  "You know, you better watch it around him."

"What are you talking about?  He's my guard."

"Oh sure, and that little 'scene' back there was the act of a guard and his protectee?  Look, just be careful about that.  If Vegeta ever found out…"  She was quickly cut off by a cold glare coming from the blue haired woman.

"Vegeta has nothing to do with it, if there was even an 'it' to talk about," she spat out, her words dripping with resentment.

"Listen, all I'm saying is that he wouldn't take well to his guard being so 'friendly' with his woman."

"I am not his woman!"

"Whether you like it or not, you are still his.  And I happen to think that he likes it that way."  A playful smirk came across her face, confusing her friend.  "Oh come on, like you haven't noticed the way he happens to find time in between training and learning to run a planet, to harass you for nothing.  And that way he happens to find a way of his hand 'accidentally' brushing against your…"

"Okay, that's enough.  He does not like me like that.  You remember what I told you about what happened that day after the lunch thing.  He completely left me there."  She 'hmphed' and crossed her arms, signaling she was done talking about the subject.  Chichi sighed, wondering when her friend was going to grow up.

"Anyways, that's not what I had in mind when I said I needed to talk to you."  She looked at Bulma with a dread in her stare.  Noticing the change in Chichi's demeanor, she quickly unfolded her arms and sat down in the chair behind her, waiting for the worst to come.

Chichi looked at her friend sympathetically, giving her time to adjust, before proceeding to drop the bad news.

"Let me tell you about something called saiyan mating season…"

Vegeta was livid.  Not only were his guards late arriving to the meeting, but that fool Radditz reeked of the familiar scent of fresh lavender.  

'That baka has the audacity to come in here smelling of _my_ woman.'  He growled lowly to his guard who tensed, realizing his mistake.  He gave his prince a look in hopes of forgiveness, but knew it was in vain.

"Now," a council member called, distracting the men from their silent showdown, "We have been called here to discuss the imminent war with Frieza.  Bardock, what news of progress in the laboratory?"

Clearing his throat, the older scientist spoke, "We are coming along just fine in there.  Miss Briefs has been very successful in production of the ki-guns and the gravity machines are proving very useful to our warriors."  The other man gave a satisfied nod.

Vegeta tuned out of the meeting at the mention of Bulma.  Never before had anyone had this effect on him.  He desired her with every part of himself.  'No, that can't be.  The saiyan prince does not hold such weak emotions.  But why do I care that the lowly guard has been with her?'  He growled, remembering how her scent on him affected him.  Nevertheless, he wasn't about to let a third class idiot have what was rightfully his.  

"What?!" Bulma screeched.  "How do you know this is true?"

"Bulma," Chichi started, "I have lived on Vegetasei for over 10 years now.  I know this is a complete shock to you.  This can't be easy, but you have to believe me.  We need to get you protected now.  Tonight is the first night, so there will be saiyan men coming after you soon."

"W-well, what about you?  Don't you need protection, too?"  Bulma could not believe what her friend was telling her.  'I refuse to let myself be taken by one of these barbarians.'

"Don't worry about me.  I only worry about you and that other human woman."

"Oh Kami, Kikiri!  We have to warn her!"  Bulma grabbed Chichi's hand and hastily pulled her out of the kitchen.

There ya go until next time!  Please review!


	5. Attack!

A/N: Here's the next chapter for my fic, Crimes of Passion.  I happen to like this chappie, so hopefully, you will, too. ^-^

Chapter 5:  Attack!

Bulma and Chichi bolted down the royal halls.  Flashes of indigo and gold swirled around them as they began their frantic search for Kikiri.

"Damn it, where is she?" Bulma called out to her friend.

"Oh, maybe we should check her room," Chichi replied.  Bulma slapped her hand to her forehead.  'Why didn't I think of that in the first place?'

Quickly, they turned a corner and ran towards Kikiri's quarters.  After a few minutes, they finally reached the royal guard rooms, where Kikiri stayed with Nappa.  They stopped, however, when they noticed the woman in question, standing in a corner just outside her room.

"Oh Kikiri, thank Kami we found you…"  Bulma stopped as soon as she saw the look on the young woman's face.

Fear.  Kikiri's face held a look of utter trepidation as she stared just left of the two other women.  

A rather built saiyan stood next to them, his vision still glued on the terrified woman before him.  A lustful glaze washed over his eyes as he licked his lips and lunged out to her.

Kikiri, frozen in her corner, let out a deafening scream and brought her arms above her face in a vain attempt to protect herself.  The saiyan was upon her.  He grabbed her wrists and brought her arms above her head.  He leaned in to claim her neck, but was stopped by a slight pain in his neck.

Bulma stood there, a look of disgust on her face, holding a broken lamp.

"Get away from her, you flea bitten monkey!"  The saiyan growled deep in his chest, taking the edge out of Bulma's gaze.  A wave of terror washed over her as she looked into the man's eyes: dark, cold and murderous.  He phased in front of her, slapping her across the room.

"What are you thinking, bitch?"  He glared down at her, a ball of ki slowly forming in his palm.

"Radditz, did you hear that?"

"Yes, Kakarot, how could I not.  My ears are going to be ringing for a day from the scream."  The two brothers looked at each other sympathetically before rushing down the hall to investigate.

"Come on, get up, Kikiri."  The soothing, but anxious voice of Chichi brought Kikiri out of her shock.  She quickly complied and stood, clinging to the kind woman, dreadfully looking at the scene playing out before her eyes.

"We have to do something, Chichi."

"I know, but we can't take him down ourselves, we have to go find Kakarot and Radditz."  She tugged on her friend's shirt, signaling their exit, but was stopped when Kikiri refused to go.

"No, Chichi, we have to help her."  Before she could verbalize an objection, Kikiri jumped on the man's back, raking her nails across his face.  His concentration diminished in surprise, and the ball of ki quickly dissipated.  He quickly regained his composure, flying at his assailant, pinning her to the wall once again.

"Fine, if you want to play that game.  I never did mind an audience."  With that, he ran a rough hand up her chest and violently ripped open her shirt.  Sobs that came from the tiny woman before him only proved to heighten his desire and he grabbed her breast and bit down on her nipple.

A loud growl jolted him away from the trembling woman, as he turned to face the owner of the sound.

"Get your fucking hands off my woman!"  Nappa let out a roar before lunging at the other saiyan, knocking him back into a table.  They fought a one-sided battle before Nappa finally blasted the saiyan with a mighty ball of ki, knocking his now lifeless body into a wall.

He rushed to Kikiri, who was back in the corner, hugging her legs to her chest and sobbing violently into her knees.  He bent down and hugged her frail form into his mighty chest.  She flung her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

"Woman, what were you doing outside of the room?  Did I not warn you about what could happen if you left?" he scolded her.

"I'm so sorry," she choked out between wails.  A sudden stab at his heart made him lift her chin with his finger and gaze deep into her hazel eyes.

"I won't let another lay a finger on you," he promised softly as he claimed her lips with his own.

Radditz and Kakarot rounded the corner into a hall where they thought the scream had originated from.  They both froze when the saw the scene before them.

Nappa?  Is he actually showing…compassion?  The brothers looked at each other with questioning expressions.  Radditz was the first to notice the other two women in the room.

A look of unbridled apprehension shined Radditz' features as his gaze rested on the unconscious Bulma.  He rushed to accompany Chichi at her side.

"What happened here?" Radditz questioned with a worried tone.  

"We came here to see Kikiri and she was attacked by him."  She pointed to the dead saiyan in the corner.  "Bulma tried to stop him, but she was knocked out and almost killed."

Radditz looked down at the blue haired woman.  'Why wasn't I here to protect you?'  He gathered her up in his arms, one arm under her knees and another behind her head.  He stood, still carrying the unconscious woman.

"I'll take her to her room to recover," he told Chichi, who nodded in response.  Kakarot took that moment to let his presence be known, but putting his hand on Chichi's shoulder.

"Are you alright?"  With a little surprised yelp, she quickly turned to face him.  A slight blush came across her face when she saw his concerned look.  

"I'm fine, but would you mind terribly escorting me back to my room?"

"Well, you know, I am pretty busy…" he teased.  She playfully swatted his arm, before linking her own with it.  Together, they walked down the hall, towards her room.

Radditz pulled back the covers, before gently laying Bulma down on her bed.  He brushed a stray strand of hair from her face and tenderly kissed her forehead.  He smiled at her sigh and gingerly brought the covers over her body.  Getting up to leave, he felt a small tug at his shirt.

"Please stay with me, Radditz," the soft voice of Bulma called out to him.  He inwardly sighed with happiness at her request.  He stopped his retreat and turned back to face her.

"I don't know if I should.  You know that Vegeta…"  He was silenced by her finger to his lips.  She smoothly brought him back onto the bed with her, draping her arm across his chest.  He instantly wrapped his arm around her and cuddled her small body against his own.  A feeling of contentment washed over him as he felt her cling closer to him.

'Why can't I stay like this?' he thought to himself.  'Ah, yes.  Mating season.  I know that I could never claim her in that way and I can't trust myself to keep control when I'm this close to her.'

"Bulma?" he questioned.  Bulma looked up into his ebony eyes.

"Hmm?"

"I can't stay here tonight, you know that."

She sighed.  "I know.  Can you at least stay with me until I fall asleep?"  He nodded in response and she took her place once again, cuddled in his chest.  She breathed in deeply, inhaling his calming scent.  She gripped him closer, and began to fall into the depths of sleep.

Seeing that she finally fell asleep, Radditz reluctantly released himself from her clutch, bringing a soft whimper from him lips.  He groaned inwardly at her innocent show of longing.  He deeply wanted to stay with her, but he knew that Vegeta would have his head for it.  He let out a growl at the thought of his prince.  

'How can he be blind to such a beauty?  Does he not know what he has right in front of him.'  Jealousy filled him as his thoughts strayed to the prince's ownership of woman lying down in front of him.  He would have long since claimed her as his own if it weren't for the fact that she belonged to another.

His gaze turned towards the sleeping woman once again.  He bent down and lightly brushed his lips against hers.  She faintly smiled in her sleep, bringing a wash of satisfaction over Radditz.  Not trusting himself to chastely be in her presence any longer, he quickly headed out the door, but not before hearing her soft murmur.

"Radditz…"

Chichi and Kakarot finally stepped out in front of her room.  She sighed and let go of his arm.  "Well, here we are."

"Yep," Kakarot responded, "we're here all right."  A slight disappointment in his voice gave away his feelings about not wanting to leave her presence.

Chichi stared at her feet and mentally prepared herself for what she was about to say.  She could not handle rejection very well, but she did not like keeping her feelings inside.

Kakarot noticed the display of emotions across her face.  "Are you okay, Chichi?"

"Umm…yeah.  I guess."  She took a deep breath and forced herself to look into his eyes.  "Umm, Kakarot.  I was wondering if you'd like to come in."  A deep blush crossed the man's face.  "Uh, um, I mean, uh, to make sure if it's safe and everything."  Suddenly, she became very interested in the tile patterns on the floor.

'Did I hear what I think I just heard,' Kakarot questioned.  He lifted her chin up, looking for some kind of confirmation of his thoughts.  He saw a strange longing in her eyes.  Gazing deeply into them with his own, he pushed his lips to hers.

Her eyes shot open in surprise, but just as quickly, she closed them and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss.

Pulling away, Kakarot looked into her eyes once again.

"I'd love to come in."

Bulma looked up and saw Vegeta staring down at her.  His cold eyes penetrated her own.  He wordlessly advanced toward her bed where she had been sleeping.  She instinctively hugged the covers closer to her body and scooted back away from him.  Not missing a step, he discarded his indigo training shirt, leaving his bare chest to Bulma's gaze.

'Kami, he has a sexy chest,' she thought to herself.  'No!  Bulma, what are you thinking?!  This man is a monster!'

Ignoring her look of confusion, he kneeled onto her bed, crawling towards her body.  He stopped onto of her, straddling her by putting his knees on either side of her hips.  Grabbing her wrists, he pinned her against the bed, silencing any protests by roughly pressing his lips to her own.

She felt an odd heat in the pit of her stomach.  She closed her eyes in rapture as he explored her warm mouth with his soft tongue.  He pulled back to gaze at her face.  She opened her eyes to look at the man who brought her such pleasure.

'Radditz?'

A/N: Oooo, what?!  Yeah, its confusing, I know, but don't worry!  All will be explained, in the next episode of:

Crimes of Passion!!

(Okay, yeah, I know, I'm a dork. ^-^; )


	6. Vegeta's Promise

Hey guys.  I want to thank everyone that reviewed.  Well, I felt kinda bad leaving you with such a bad cliffhanger last time, so I tried to finish this chapter as soon as I could.  Hope you guys enjoyed it!

Disclaimer**:**  No, I don't own DBZ, but if I did, I'd make them all act out my favorites fan fics!

**Chapter 6:  Vegeta's Promise**

Utterly confused, she found herself looking into the eyes of her saiyan guard.  In her bewilderment, she jolted up from her dream, only to find that she was bound to the bed.

An evil laugh came from above as she realized what had been keeping her down.  Her wrists were above her head, constrained by a dominant grip.  She let out a surprised yelp as she looked up to face her assailant.  A groundswell of fear ran across her features.   She had expected to see Radditz, or even Vegeta, but this man who was on top of her was a stranger.

His short black hair was spiky, bangs falling over his eyes.  He was huge; obviously his instinctual love of fighting kept him training often.  Her eyes fell on a huge scar across his shoulder, before she was shook from her thoughts by the man's voice.

"Good, you finally awoke," the man said in a low, cryptic voice.  "It wouldn't have been as fun, not to hear your screams."  An evil grin crept on his face, scaring Bulma even more than before.  "Prince Vegeta may hold legal claim over you, but he cannot keep such a beauty away from Torid."

Finally, the whole scene set in.  'This was the man making me feel that way in my dream, not Vegeta or Radditz.' Instantly, she felt a sick pain in her stomach.  'No,' she reassured herself, 'that's not true.  This man is a monster, definitely not the man from your dream.  Come on Bulma, you need to get him the hell off you!'

She started thrashing wildly, kicking her legs around behind the man.  She was infuriated by the chuckle that was released from the saiyans throat.  He bent down, dark cold eyes never leaving her own.  She gasped out, but was silenced by his mouth harshly claiming hers.  His tongue thrashed about in her warm mouth.  She let out a muffled scream, but it fell on deaf ears, as the man made no sign of stopping.

His free hand wandered up and down her body hurriedly.  It finally rest on her heaving chest, ripping open her flimsy night gown.  She shrieked into his mouth.  Tears welled up in her eyes, which she tightly closed.

Salty drops fell down her face as he roughly grabbed her breast, squeezing it painfully.  Keeping her hands above her head, he bent his head down and gave her nipple a quick nibble.

Fruitlessly, she tried to kick him, as her hands were still detained.  He seemed not to notice her attempts.

Finally, Bulma gave up.  Clenching her eyes shut, she attempted to block out her mind of what was going to happen.

Suddenly, the man was knocked off her.  She opened her eyes in shock, only to see a bright flash of light pass before her eyes.  Looking for the owner of the ki blast, her eyes set towards the door.  A silhouette of a short man appeared.  

Vegeta stood in the doorway, breathing heavily, rage burned in his eyes.  A powerful aura surrounded him, adding to his menacing demeanor.  His glare screamed murder as he stared at the rumble where he saiyan lay.  His eyes averted to the bed, where a trembling Bulma watched him with watery eyes.

Glancing in the other man's direction, making sure he didn't move, he slowly advanced toward the scared woman.  Sitting next to her, he wiped away a stray tear that had made its way down her cheek.  Instantly, Bulma flung her arms around his waist, desperately seeking comfort in his presence.

'Vegeta…' she thought to herself.  'Vegeta saved me?'  Suddenly, she was engulfed in darkness, as she slipped in and out of consciousness.

Surprised by her act, Vegeta's eyes shot open.  Hesitantly, he put his hand on the small of her back.  He suddenly felt a deep need to comfort this woman.  He tried to push the foreign feeling aside, but was overwhelmed by her close proximity.  He deeply inhaled her scent, growling at the scent of the other saiyan on her body.  'This wont do,' he thought to himself, gingerly picking up the woman and carrying her out the door, not noticing the slight stirring beneath the rubble on the other side of the room.

"Zarbon," Frieza hissed, "what news of our plans for Vegetasei?"

"Well, Sir," Zarbon said coolly, "the stupid monkeys have gone into their yearly mating season.  Our operatives inform me that Vegeta's will has yet to be broken, but you should already know that he does not submit so easily to temptations of the flesh."

"Yes, so the little primate has yet to go into heat, how does this benefit our efforts, Zarbon?"  Frieza glared at his officer, looking for an answer.

"Yes, well, our agents have informed me that sometime earlier, Vegeta managed to protect his little whore against an attack."

Frieza's eyebrow peaked at the new information.  A smirk came across his already evil face.

"Yes, Zarbon," he hissed, "I believe we are right on schedule."

Bulma awoke to find herself surrounded by water.  She looked around in a panic, having remembered the events of earlier, only to be met with a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, woman," a gruff voice said from behind her.  A shiver went up her spine, having recognized the voice of the young prince.  Bulma instinctively crossed her arms in front of her chest and sunk lower into the water.

Vegeta frowned.  Even after saving the woman, she still does not trust him.  He let out a small sigh and ran his hand through his coarse hair.

Bulma slowly turned around to face him, body still submerged in water.  The sight of him shocked her.

He was bare from the waist up, donning only a pair of sweat pants.  A dark blue, fluffy towel was draped over his shoulder, a bar of soap in his left hand.  His eyes were fixed on her own, a flash of mixed emotions flickered in his eyes.  She saw anger, despair, annoyance, but most dominant of all, was concern.

Vegeta slowly stood up and gave her the soap.  He set the towel on the chair he was sitting on.  "When you are through," he said, his back to her now, "dry yourself off and your clothes will be waiting for you in your room.  I sent for another nightgown.  It should be here by the time you are done."  With that, he walked out the door, leaving Bulma alone in the bath.

'Why am I in here?' she questioned herself.  'Surely Vegeta did not bring me here.  I remember after I was attacked, he held me, but why would he draw me a bath.  Not to mention, he seemed like he was ready to bathe me.'  She shook her head, and decided, either way, she needed to get clean.

She quickly scrubbed herself off, trying to wash the dirtiness she felt.  Deciding it was futile, she slumped down and soaked for a few moments, before standing up to dry herself off.  'Wow, this is a very comfortable towel,' she thought, rubbing the warm terrycloth over her skin.  Turning the towel over, she noticed a flash of gold in the indigo.  Upon closer inspection, she recognized the royal seal of Vegetasei.  'Wait a minute, that must mean…no, why would Vegeta give me his own towel to dry off with?'

She pushed the thought out of her mind and wrapped the towel around her body.  Strolling out of the bathroom into her bedroom, she was surprised to see Vegeta sitting in a chair next to her bed, his forehead in his hands.  Deciding he was deep in thought, she quickly grabbed her new nightgown and pulled it on over her head, dropping the towel from her body.

Vegeta's eyes shot open when he saw her put on her clothes.  'What?  Why is she changing in here?'  His thoughts were silenced when he gazed upon her briefly naked body.  Her creamy light skin was unblemished, with only a slight tan to it.  She was perfectly petite, but with very womanly curves.  His gaze quickly averted, before she had the chance to notice it.

She cautiously sauntered over to the bed, sitting at the edge, her back away from the prince.

"Sleep," the deep voice of Vegeta commanded, startling Bulma.  She turned a questioning look to him, but was only met with a cold gaze.  "I said go to sleep.  Which part of that do you not understand?"

A slow boil of anger came over her, but she decided that he was right; she did need some sleep.  She sighed defeat and laid on the bed, pulling the covers over her body.  She turned to look at Vegeta, but he was not in his seat.  She looked around the room and found his retreating form at the door.

"Vegeta," she called out.  He turned his head in interest, waiting to hear what she would say.  He was not, however, prepared for the words that came out of her mouth.  "Please stay with me, I don't want to be alone."  A shocked look come across his face, but he turned around and walked back to the bed, sitting on the edge.

"Woman," he started.  Before he could get out another word, he was pulled back onto the bed.  He, surprisingly, did not protest, but instead, he arms moved to their own accord and pulled her small body against his own.  She relished in the warmth of his embrace; finding solace in his arms.

Vegeta silently cursed himself.  He had intended to bring her back to her room, clean her, and let her sleep.  Instead, by some weird forces, he found himself holding the woman.  He was not ignorant to the fact that all male saiyans were going into heat.  He had long since been able to control his natural urges, but found his self-control wavering around this woman.  He was brought out of his thoughts by her voice.

"Vegeta, is it true that all saiyan males are going into heat?"

He thought for a moment before giving her a direct answer.  "Yes."

"Even you?"

He sighed and turned his head to look into her eyes.  "I have long ago been able to suppress my natural urges.  I have no time to spend pursuing such things.  I am far too busy training."

"I see," she murmured.  "How long will this last?"

"One week.  For one week, all saiyan males will be hostile and the need to mate will soon overcome their wits."  He set a bored glance out the window.  A look of fear came across Bulma, his words setting in.

"So-o, I have to worry about being raped for a whole week?" she said to herself, her voice barely a whisper.  His saiyan hearing, however caught her words and an uncontrolled growl left his lips.

"No," he said firmly.  "I will not allow it."  He looked back down to the woman, catching her chin in his hand, forcing her to look up at him.  "I will protect you with my life.  You are my responsibility and I will not allow any more harm to come to you."

His words comforted her greatly and her eyes started to water.  She unlocked her chin from his grip and buried her face in his chest.  "Thank you," she managed to choke out.  She quietly sobbed into him, infuriating the prince.  'How could I let this happen to her?  I knew that someone would come after her.'  He wrapped his arms tightly around her, while he continued to scold himself.

He noticed her sobs stop and her small breathes filled the room.  Calmed down slightly, he brought his face to her hair and inhaled her scent.  She smelled of fresh lavender.  Her scent invaded his senses, draining his restraint.  'How am I supposed to keep my control when she's this close to me?'  He let his thoughts clear as he felt himself being pulled into a peaceful sleep. 

A/N:  Ok, no evil cliffhanger this time.  I'm really starting to get into this story, so hopefully it'll get better from here.  Wow, I didn't realize that many people share my love of Radditz!  Sorry, but this will be a B/V fic, but don't count Radditz out of the picture just yet.  Reviews and criticism are always welcome!

Next time: The morning after.  Will Vegeta keep his promise?


	7. Wake up Surprise!

AN: I'm sooo sorry that it took so long, but here it is.  Arigato to those who reviewed the last chapter, it really helped!  Enjoy!

Disclaimer:  Do I really even need to explain it?  Do you think that if I owned DBZ, that I'd be writing about it?  I'd be making more episodes! ^.^

Chapter 7:  Wake Up Surprise!

Bulma stirred gently out of her deep sleep.  She blinked the haziness out of her eyes, not really wanting to get up, but somehow, knowing she need to wake up.  As her vision cleared, she recognized a familiar face, calm in a dead sleep, inches away from her own.  Smiling, she recalled falling asleep in his arms.  Why did he not push her away, she knew not the answer to.  All she knew was that for once in a long while, she felt as if she was right where she was supposed to be.

Mindful not to wake the sleeping prince, she gently tried to pry herself from him.  She got as far as taking his arm off from around her to untangling their legs.  She then noticed that she was still bound to him.  Glancing down, she noticed her nightgown was pushed up to her hips, revealing a slightly damp pair of blue panties, and a furry thing was wrapped around her waist.

Blushing furiously, she moved to fix her clothing, when her arm brushed against the fur.  She almost jumped when it twitched.  'It's alive?!' she thought to herself.  Curiousity getting the best of her, she reached down to pet it.  A low purring was heard above her head.  She looked up to inspect, and almost fell out of bed when she looked at the prince's face.

A content smile replaced his trademark scowl and a low half moan, half whisper came from deep in his chest.  Almost too shocked to move again, she lay back on the bed, intending to go back to sleep.  When she found no peace to sleep, she cautiously moved to get off the bed.  Successful in removing his tail from her waist, she quietly swung her feet around to push herself off the bed.  Halfway standing up, an arm shot up to catch her wrist, effective in making her shriek.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Vegeta woke up to find the woman in his arms.  He groaned inwardly, thinking to himself, 'Why did I stay here?  I could have easily left after she slept, or even left before that.  No, I couldn't leave her in that state, but why did I spend the night holding her?'  Scolding himself more, he felt the woman stirring in her sleep.  She snuggled up to him and softly murmured in her sleep.

_"Radditz…"_

Vegeta tensed and growled menacingly at the name of his woman's guard.  'My woman?  Since when do I care to call her mine?'  He mentally slapped himself in the head and prepared to leave her presence.  He tried to untangle his arms from her, but glancing down, he saw his tail, moving to its own accord, sliding up and down the sleeping woman's thigh.

'Traitor,' he thought to himself, glaring at his wicked appendage.  He began to pull back his tail, when he heard soft noises coming from the woman.  'She…she's moaning?'  He looked at her in utter surprise, but smirked wickedly.  'So, she wishes to dream about that ignorant fool.  I will just have to change her mind.'

He continued the ministrations his tail had begun to her leg, slightly brushing against the apex of her thighs, bringing a shiver down the sleeping woman.  He smiled smugly, knowing that the dampness coming from the girl was his doing.  Gently, he pushed her already indecently short nightgown up to her waist, brushing his tail against her womanhood, careful not to wake her.  He felt his shorts constricting and, frowning, decided to stop before he lost control of himself.

He opted to wrap his tail around her waist, and noticing her stir, decided to feign sleep, in attempt to avoid possible embarrassment.  He felt her sit up slightly and, after a moment, attempt to remove herself from his grasp.  He smirked to himself and decided to play along, allowing her to get as far as to remove his arms and legs.  She stopped for a moment and he decided she must have noticed his tail around her, too.  He felt her move to fix her nightgown, and felt her skin brush against his tail.  It twitched involuntarily, and he was shocked when a moment later, her hand was moving against it.

'She's petting my tail,' he thought to himself.  'What on Vegeta-sei is she doing?'  He soon lost all coherent thoughts when she didn't stop and couldn't help himself from purring from the feeling.  The smile on his face faltered when she removed her hand and lay back down.  She then tried to get up again, and this time, Vegeta decided to allow her to remove his tail from her waist.  

He felt the bed give way as her weight left the mattress.  His evil mind decided to toy with the woman, and with enhanced reflexes, he shock an arm up to catch her wrist, chuckling triumphantly when she let out a shriek.

Eyes still closed, he said to her, "Where do you think you're going?"  He quickly used his grasp on her wrist to pull her back into his arms.  He smiled almost wickedly at her, bringing a feeling of anxiety to the woman.

"Umm…I was just going to get up and do stuff…" she replied warily.  He raised an eyebrow to her vagueness and decided he will find out soon enough.  She moved to get off the bed, but was again stopped by a strong arm.

"You aren't going anywhere.  We have things to discuss."

She eyed him and decided that the serious look on his face was not to be contended with.  She sighed and fell back on the bed.

"Since you now know that all males are going into heat, you should also realize that it's not safe for you to be alone."

"I know.  I have a guard.  Radditz will protect me," she proclaimed, infuriating the prince.  He glared at her with anger and hurt in his eyes.

"He will not protect you as I intend to," he growled at her.  Noticing her cower back slightly, he instantly reprimanded himself for his harshness.  "I don't mean to growl at you, but Radditz can only offer you protection during the day.  At night is when you'll need the most protection, seeing how you will be most vulnerable at night."  She opened her mouth to reply but was silenced by Vegeta's hand.  "There will be no arguing that point, you know this as well as I do.  Also, there will be no arguing my next decree."  He took a deep breath and continued.  "For the remainder of this week, you will sleep in my quarters."  He looked at her slightly shocked face and continued.  "In _my bed."_

a.n: Dun dun dun!!  Ok, ok so that was the newest chapter.  Please review, and maybe I'll get the next chapter out sooner *wink wink, nudge nudge*  ^.~


	8. Misunderstandings

Wow, I can't believe all the reviews I got for that last chapter!  Thank you so much.  Hopefully, I got this chapter out soon enough to show my gratitude.

Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ, but if I did, I'd give all saiyans back their tails!

**Chapter 8:  Misunderstandings**

Bulma's eyes widened in surprise to Vegeta's declaration.  Had she heard him right?  She lifted her body off the bed, standing over the laying prince.

"You've got to be joking," she coughed out.  He narrowed his eyes at her dangerously, daring her to defy him such a way again.  Unfortunately, this warning was lost on her as she opened her mouth again.  "I am not going to sleep with you."

"I never said anything about sleeping with me.  Why would I want to lower myself to rut with an unworthy being such as you, hmm?"  He silently cursed himself, as he saw the hurt look on her face.

"I don't care what you think about me, Vegeta, but I am not going to sleep in the same bed as you."

"You didn't seem to mind it last night," he noted smugly, propping his head up with this arm.  Bulma blushed furiously at his comment, and turned away from him, earning a growl.  "Don't turn away from me, woman."  He grabbed her arm and spun her around, causing her to lose balance and fall screaming on top of him.  

Bulma, having realized the compromising arrangement she was in with the saiyan prince, squirmed nervously, trying to remove her body from his.

Vegeta, annoyed by her movements, reached up to grasp her wrists, effectively stopping her twisting.  She cried out to him to let her go, but he did not waiver to her.  Having being in a more awkward position than before, she shrieked when the door burst open to reveal her saiyan guard.

Radditz nearly fell to his knees upon seeing his prince with a very flushed Bulma sprawled on top of him.  He opened his mouth to speak but found his voice had failed him.  He could do nothing but gawk at the pair.

"Radditz," Vegeta growled lowly.  He had not forgotten his woman's subconscious cry for the stupid guard.  'Again, I call her my woman.  Well, I guess she technically is, so I'll be damned if I let him have her.'  "What are you doing coming in the woman's room unannounced?"

Radditz snapped out of his daze to give a shallow bow.  "My apologies sir, I was posted outside her room for the morning when I heard a scream."

"Well, now that you know she is in good hands, you may take your leave.  See that you learn how to knock before interrupting us again," he implied.  Seeing Radditz' obviously hurt glare, he smirked and decided to remind the saiyan to whom the woman belongs to.  Bringing her down to him with his grip on her wrists, he pushed his lips to hers, almost laughing when he caught Radditz turn his head and trod out of the room.

Bulma, who had been too shocked to react upon her guard's entrance, finally pushed herself away from a grinning Vegeta.  She jumped to her feet, smoothing down her gown.  She turned to go to into the bathroom, but squeaked in surprise when she walked right into the chest of the saiyan prince.

"How…" she started but was interrupted by Vegeta's answer.

"Saiyan's are much faster than weak humans.  We can move easily without being seen by such slow eyesight."  Her response was to growl at him and push past towards the shower.

Vegeta, having decided he had enough fun with her, allowed her passage and headed towards his own room.

Bulma walked out of the bathroom after a somewhat relaxing shower.  Her mind kept going over the events of the morning.  She had felt content with waking up in Vegeta's arms, but she could not prepare herself for when Vegeta gave his audacious solution to her problem.  Even more so, she could not prepare herself for the pained look on her guard's face upon walking in on them after she fell on him.  He almost looked…betrayed.  She sighed and decided it best to explain herself.

She pulled on a white t-shirt and short navy skirt and headed to her door, where Radditz was sure to be posted outside of.  She cautiously opened the door, keeping her head down to avoid chancing seeing another hurt expression in his eyes.  She recognized his spiky hair nearly at the floor and spoke to him softly.

"Come in."

Radditz stood guard outside Bulma's room after the site he had witnessed inside the woman's room.  He had heard her scream followed by 'Get off me' and assumed the worst.  After the incident with Kikiri last night, he had no doubt that some fool would be stupid enough to try to force himself on the Prince's woman.  He sighed sadly, rehashing the events that left no room to doubt her belonging to Vegeta.

Suddenly, his 'honorable' prince came stalking through the door.  Radditz almost let out a growl, but held back, knowing he had no right to do so.  Instead, he customarily bowed to his prince.

"Radditz, I know you didn't need to be told, but now you should be fully aware of whom she belongs to.  You are her guard because you are one of my finest warriors, and as far as I'm concerned, you are the reason she is here and not on a ship somewhere getting ravished by Zarbon."  With that comment Radditz foolishly let a warning growl escape his throat.  He soon found himself with fingers around his throat, pushed against a wall.

"You better watch who you're growling at.  Now, as I was saying, you are not her guard so that you can rut around with her.  She is not yours, she belongs to me."  Vegeta promptly removed his hand from the saiyans throat and walked away, satisfied in himself for having got his point across.

Radditz quickly composed himself, forcing his growing rage to subside.  He yet again took his place outside Bulma's door, waiting for possible threats.  He seethed for a few moments, his thoughts on the blue haired woman.  He kept a stony façade while mixed emotions ran though his mind.

He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by a slight opening of the door behind him.  He kept his face forward, refusing to look at the woman who silently crept her head out the door.  He wanted to turn to look into her eyes.  He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him and how much it pained him to see them together.  He wanted to hold her in his arms and take her from the arrogant saiyan prince.  He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and noticed her head down in shame.  All anger that was in him quickly dispersed as she uttered two soft words.

"Come in."

an: Okie, I originally intended this fic to be a B/V, but it has been brought to my attention that some people want B/R (including myself ^.^;).  I really love Radditz, I mean, c'mon, look at him ^.~  But then, I also really love Veggie, too.  So here's where you guys come in.  I wanna know how you guys think the story should go.  Obviously, I'm not gonna tell you the final decision, you have to read for yourself, but I wanna know if I should change the ending before the story gets too far along.  So lemme know if you guys want Veggie or Radditz to win Bulma! (lucky girl)

Also, I get some people asking me to email them when I update, so I was wondering if I should set up a mailing list or not.  If I get enough people wanting email updates, then I will, absolutely, just lemme know guys.

Oh, and obviously, please review.


	9. A Pissed Prince

an: hey all!  Thanks sooo much to everyone who reviewed!  Not surprisingly, the majority is in favor of a B/V romance, although there are some who want a B/R.  I've pretty much made up my mind, but it'd be no fun to just tell you *evil grin*  I thought about putting two different endings, one with Radditz, one with Vegeta, but its kinda hard, because the romance isn't the only plot, ya know?  Okay, well, enough of my rambling, on to the story!  Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: Do I look like I could own my own anime?

**Chapter 9:  A Pissed Prince**

Radditz tensed in surprise for a moment, but quickly nodded to the young woman.  Before walking in, he took a cautious look at Vegeta's bedroom door.  Hearing water running, he stepped inside Bulma's bedroom.

He focused his attention anywhere but the bed or the woman standing in front of him.  He tried to trace the flowers on the rug, instead of the soft curves of her face.  He cursed himself for his weakness and forced his saiyan blood to take over, driving him to glare into her eyes, a scowl on his face.

Bulma nearly gasped at his sudden change in demeanor, but decided she shouldn't be surprised considering how he must feel about what had just happened.  She decided to dismiss his expression as uncharacteristic and proceed to her original plan. 

She strode to the bed, sitting down in the center, her back on the headboard.  She patted the side of the bed next to her, signaling him to sit down.  He reluctantly followed, plopping on the bed, back facing her.  She gingerly placed a hand on his shoulder and sighed to herself when he made no move to push her away.  

"What are you thinking?" she asked him softly.  Feeling his back tense, she held her breath waiting for his answer.  When she was met with silence, she continued on.  "I can imagine what you thought you saw, but I want to hear what you think."

"What thoughts can I have?  I'm your guard, nothing else."  His words slowly brought a pain to her chest that rose to her throat.  She rested her head on his back, looking for any kind of support it offered.  He sighed at her closeness and the pain it brought him.  "Vegeta holds claim over you, it is not my place to have an opinion when I walk in on him and his woman."  Suddenly, he found his head turned around, her fingers clutching his chin.  Surprised by her boldness, he let his stony expression drop.

"Look Radditz," she started in a semi-warning tone.  "I do not belong to that arrogant ass.  When you walked in, I had fallen on him after he grabbed my arm.  We weren't doing anyth…"  She was abruptly stopped when she felt Radditz grip her chin and push her lips to his own.

Her eyes shot open in surprise, but slowly closed when she felt his strong arms being wrapped around her body.  Warily, she reached up and ran a small hand through his coarse hair, grasping his hair at the scalp.  He softly pushed her onto the bed, trapping her petite body under his own.  She let out a soft gasp and he took the opportunity to deepen their kiss.  She welcomed him into her warm mouth and softly sucked on his tongue.  Slowly, Radditz pulled back, planting soft kisses on her lips.

He looked sadly down at her.  "I'm sorry.  I know I can't be with you, but it hurts so much."  She looked into his dark eyes, now softened with emotion.  Slowly, she drew her arms up, throwing them around his neck, resting her cheek on his chest.  Radditz started to encircle his own arms around her, when his head shot up suddenly.

Bulma looked at him quizzically.  Suddenly, she felt her body being pushed on the bed, while Radditz himself flew to a nearby chair.  She was about to question him, when the bedroom door shot open to reveal an irate saiyan prince.

Bulma squeaked when Vegeta, with saiyan speed, suddenly appeared in front of Radditz.  Her heart leaped in her chest a little, noticing how his muscles bulged slightly.  She instantly scolded herself for thinking of the arrogant prince in such a way.

Barely controlled rage coursed through his veins as he managed to growl two words to the anxious guard.  "Get. Out."

Hurriedly, Radditz walked out, but not before giving Bulma a private wink.  She weakly smiled, before turning back to Vegeta, who had a murderous scowl on his face.  Courteously, she stood and smiled at the prince.

"Is there something you need, Vegeta?" she asked brightly, surprising him with her sunny disposition.  He raised an eyebrow to her.

"I've come to inform you that you are to join me for dinner tonight."  She sighed inwardly.  Leave it to Vegeta to demand her for a date.  "We are meeting with a possibly very important ally, so I expect you to look and act at your very best.  I'll have the seamstress here shortly."  She brightened instantly at the thought of a formal dinner, but she did not let it show.  Chuckling to herself, she decided to have a little fun with the temperamental saiyan.

"And if I choose not to attend?"  Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her, looking deep into her blue pools.  Smirking in his mind, he noted that her eyes betrayed her and he knew she was not serious.  'Well,' he thought to himself, 'I can play that game, too.'  He leaned in closer, letting his mouth fall next to her ear.

"Then I may not let you have the **_pleasure_ of accompanying me in my bed tonight," he whispered into her waiting ear.  He noticed the shiver run through her body and wrapped his tail around her waist, bringing her lithe body closer to him.**

A knock at the door brought Bulma out of her stupor.  She barely registered Vegeta's growling command to the person to come in as she spun around, still in his tail's grip.  She nearly fainted in mortification when Radditz came barreling through the door.

~*~*~

Radditz stood numbly outside Bulma's door.  '_I can't believe I kissed her.'_  He went over the events in his head.  Grinning, he recalled the lack of resistance on her part.  He growled in frustration, desperately seeking control from his natural urges.  Suddenly, he was jolted from his thoughts, at the call of his name.

"Radditz," the voice called.  "Hello, Vegeta-sei to Radditz."  Snapping fingers appeared from his eyes and he let out an annoyed sigh.

"What is it Kakarot?"

"Hey, have you seen Vegeta?  Dad's looking for him."  Kakarot cowered slightly at the unhidden growl that escaped from his brother's throat.

"He's with the woman right now," he muttered under his breath.

"Oh, good!  Dad need's them both to go get ready for tonight.  Oh yeah, I suppose you should get dressed, too."

"What's going on tonight?"

"The Lord of the Western Galaxies is coming tonight."

Radditz let out a little sigh and glanced to the door behind him.  "Fine, I'll let them know."  He turned warily to the door as his brother hopped down the hall.  Knocking, he mentally prepared himself for whatever should be on the other end of the wall.  

"Come in," a voice bellowed from within.  Hesitantly, he opened the door and nearly collapsed at the sight before him.  

There stood the two, his prince and his woman, her face flushed and his tail wrapped protectively around her waist.  Rage tinted in his eyes, and a foolish growl escaped his lips.

Vegeta tightened his hold of Bulma possessively, earning a surprised squeak from his prisoner.  

She was jolted out of her shock when he gripped her harder.  Seeing the rage in both men's demeanor as well as their features, she felt the need to defuse the situation, whatever that may be.  She began squirming, trying to tweak free of the prince's painful grip.  Her eyes silently pleaded to the saiyan across her to help her.

Vegeta, noticing her attempts to free herself from his possession, became enraged with jealousy and hatred.  Jealousy of the other saiyan who, obviously, held her heart.  Hatred at himself for caring enough to be jealous.  Thoughts of destruction and chaos ran rampart in his head as the need to destroy consumed him.  Glaring again at the woman so adamant to free herself from him, he roughly tore his tail away from her body, roughly shoving her into the chest of her guard.  Seeing how she clung to the worthless saiyan's chest, Vegeta stormed out of the room, bent on destruction.

an: there ya go!  I hope you guys liked that chapter.  It took me awhile to get through it.  I had a major writers block, but I guess some good did come out of it.  I had fun writing 'Sleepover at Chubbies!'  It's pretty funny, but I guess you'd appreciate it a bit more if you knew the people in it.  Oh well.  Hopefully, I can get the next chapter out pretty soon, but if it isn't out before Friday, don't expect it until at least Monday.  

Thanks again to everyone who got their opinion in about who Bulma should be with.  I got some pretty odd suggestions, but it was cool.  I actually thought about the one with another Bulma from a different dimension coming, but it wouldn't fit into the story line, plus I've read one already where there are two Bulmas like that, but one with Veggie, one with #17.

Oh, and check out BlueFlame12's Tribulations from the Past.  It's a really good story with a very nice lemon ^.~


	10. Who's Coming?

an: Hey everyone!  Wow, thanks for all your reviews.  I hope this chapter isn't out too late for you guys.  Oh well, enjoy!

**Chapter 10:  Who's coming?**

After an hour of beating his guards senseless in the gravity room, Vegeta trotted back to his room.  Kakarot had reminded him to prepare for tonight's activities after he stormed out of the room earlier.  He, personally, didn't feel like going to a formal party, and wouldn't have, had it not been for the fact that one of tonight's guests happen to be a friend of his.  'Well,' he thought grimly, 'as much of a friend as I will allow myself.'

He stepped in the bathroom to wash away all the blood and sweat off his body.

~*~*~

Bulma, Chichi and Kikiri were lounging around the kitchen, relishing in one of their rare moments of peace.  They were talking excitedly to each other about the night's coming event.

"I can't wait," Chichi exclaimed for the third time in as many minutes.  "Tonight, Tai-youkai and his two sons are to be staying with us.  Apparently, they have a meeting with King Vegeta about an alliance.  They will be here for two days, I believe."

"Tai-youkai?  Who's he?" Bulma asked, earning her a stunned expression for her two friends.

"Tai-youkai is the Lord of the Western Galaxies," replied Kikiri as Chichi recovered.  "He has two son's: Sesshoumaru and Inu-yasha."  Bulma looked up in thought for a moment.

"Dog Demon?  Who would name their son Dog Demon?" she replied with a giggle.  The three girls burst into fits of laughter.

"Hey, don't pick on Inu like that," a cheery voice came from behind them.  All three heads turned to look at Kakarot.  Chichi slightly blushed at his presence, and quickly turned to stare at the table.  "Besides," he continued, "it wouldn't be wise to piss off either son of Tai-youkai.  Anyways, I came to inform you all that you need to get ready for the arrival party."

The girls reluctantly got up for the table, slightly irritated to be disturbed from their moment.

"We should all get ready in my room," offered Bulma, "We want to look extra special, don't we?"  They nodded and Bulma turned to leave, followed by Kikiri and Chichi.  Kakarot shot his hand out to catch Chichi arm.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked playfully, grinning at the red that rose to her cheeks.  Bulma and Kikiri looked at each other knowingly, and discreetly snuck towards Bulma's room.

"Umm, is there something you needed Kakarot?" she questioned timidly.  An evil grin came across his face, rising her heartbeat slightly.

"Actually," he said coolly, wrapping his arm around her waist, "there is something you could to for me."  Suddenly, she was picked up by two strong arms and carried away.

~*~*~

Once inside the room, Bulma and Kikiri burst in giggles.

"I wonder what he wanted," joked Kikiri.  Bulma simply smiled at her friend.  Not too long ago, she had been an extremely timid girl, never wanting to socialize with them.  She supposed Nappa had been a hard master for her and silently thanked Kami that Vegeta was too busy to control her like that.  After awhile, however, Nappa calmed down with his dominance and allowed her to befriend Chichi and herself.

"Well," Bulma said, "Our dresses should be here soon, would you like to take a bath first?"  She nodded and Bulma led her to the bathroom, laying out a towel for her to use afterwards.

Bulma sighed and fell backwards onto the bed.  She had been emotionally exhausted from the day's events and nightfall hasn't even come!  She closed her eyes, intending to get in a small nap before she had to get dressed.  She turned to her side and brought the covers over her body, hugging them close.  She could only wish they were a certain saiyan before sleep came over her.

~*~*~

Vegeta stepped out of his shower, feeling content for only the second time today.  The first being waking up next to a beautiful blue haired woman.  He stepped out into his bed room and glanced at the clothes laid out before him.

He adamantly refused to wear tuxedos for any occasion, so the servants had set out a pair of black dress pants with a blood red strip of satin running along the sides.  A button down shirt had been fashioned from the same satin.  After drying his body with a burst of ki, he got dressed.

He absently wondered what the woman was going to be wearing at the occasion.  Obviously, he had requested to the seamstress to match her attire to his own.  He told her it was for appearances, since they would be attending together.  He knew, even though he would not admit it, that somehow if they matched, it would prove to highlight her belonging to him.  Thinking about how anyone would dare to try to take what was his enraged him to no end.  Growling, he was reminded of the previous night when that baka had tried to forcefully take her.

Going down that line of thinking, he smirked to himself at the thought of his order this morning to ensure her protection.  Truthfully, he did have her protection in his mind when he had told her that she was to sleep in his bed for the week.  He could not bear the thought of his woman being hurt.  'Now how to protect her from myself?' he thought.

By now, he was not entirely sure of his control around her, but it couldn't be helped now.  Besides, she was technically his whore.  Even as this thought ran though his mind, he could not bring himself to even consider bedding her if she was unwilling.  He growled in frustration and decided to check on the woman.  Radditz was training with the other guards, so she could very well be unattended.

~*~*~

Loud blasts were heard throughout the room as beams of ki radiated from the warriors' palms.  Battle cries rang freely.  A smack could be heard as a body hit the wall, only to bounce off onto the ground.  Bodies laid out everywhere until only on man was left on his feet.

Radditz stood there, breathing rapidly as sweat seemed to pour from his bare chest.  His long, unruly hair that had been tied back was mostly free from its bind.  He looked at the bodies of the guards on the floor and nearly laughed.  He had taken out an entire elite team.  Vegeta, apparently out of punishment, made him spar against all nine other guards on the elite squad.  He smirked; he had proven himself.  He had just taken out the best fighters Vegeta-sei had to offer.  'Well, almost the best,' he thought, a scowl coming onto this face.  'Vegeta and Kakarot are still stronger than me.'

"Vegeta," he growled.  Clenching his fists in frustration, he thought about his legal claim to _his woman.  'She would be mine if it weren't for that spoiled brat.  I would make her my mate, not my whore.'  He winced at the thought of anyone, especially the prince, touching her, but forced himself to calm down with the knowledge that she was still untouched.  He would know if Vegeta had bedded her, considering he was her guard and was around her nearly all the time.  Even if he left her alone with the prince, he knew she was a virgin, because he had made it a point to examine her scent._

Deciding he had wasted enough time beating these men, he headed towards his room.  When he got there, he took a quick shower and heading towards Bulma's room to resume his post.  'After checking in on her to see if she's okay,' he thought.

~*~*~

There she was, writhing and screaming in passion below the man, or saiyan really, who had plagued her thoughts and heart for so long.  Her body ached at the pleasure of finally feeling his naked skin to her own.  How long she had desired both his body and love, even she wasn't sure of.  All she knew was that she was with exactly who she needed to be with.

She looked up into his deep, ebony eyes and raised her hand to tangle itself in his coarse black hair, pulling him into a passion filled kiss.  She felt the burning and pressure in her body grow.  They both knew it was coming, they couldn't prolong it anymore.  Both were on the verge of release.  As she felt hers coming, she opened her mouth to scream her lovers name.

Slam!

Bulma was jolted awake by the slamming of her bedroom door.  Extremely annoyed at the distraction of her dream, she abruptly sat up, intending to yell at whoever would dare disturb her.

Her voice caught in her throat.  Her heart thumped loudly in her chest.  Distantly, she heard water running and the voices of some random argument, but she wasn't paying them any attention.  She nearly fainted as the man from her dreams slowly made his way toward the bed.

an: Muahahaha!!  *dodges balls of fire from readers*  Umm…yeah I know, that was kinda mean, but I couldn't help myself.  *evil grin*  I will get the next chapter out as soon as possible.  For you guys who are wonder about the whole Vegeta or Radditz thing, there should be a definite answer for you next time!

Oh, and before you ask, this isn't gonna be an Inu/DBZ crossover.  I have one that I'm thinking about writing, but I just really wanted to have an Inu/Fluffy cameo in here somewhere ^.^


	11. Getting Ready

an: Gomen, gomen.  I honestly didn't mean to wait this long to get this chapter out.  So sorry.  I hope you like it, anyways!

disclaimer:  I had to write "I am not Akira Toriyama" 100 times to get it through my head that I don't own DBZ!

**Chapter 11:  Getting Ready**

"V-vegeta?" Bulma whispered to the saiyan prince as he strolled to her bed, a trademark scowl on his face.  She instinctively hugged the covers closer to her small body.

"Get out of that bed, woman!" he bellowed, making her jump a little.  Still, she was frozen in fear.  Seeing that she made no move to get up, Vegeta phased in front of her, yanking the blanket from her grip, tossing it to the floor.

Bad idea.

As soon as she was uncovered, her strong scent of arousal from her dream hit Vegeta's senses, nearly bringing him to his knees.  Closing his eyes tightly, he fought to gain control of his already reacting body, when he smelled the fine edgings of fear mixed in.  No longer able to suppress his natural urges, he pounced of the poor girl.

Before she could scramble up to her feet, she found herself pinned in between the soft mattress and a firm chest.  A small whimper escaped her lips as she felt the pressure and warmth within her double.  She moved her arms in attempt to push him off, but he expertly caught them and held them above her head with one of his hands.  She cried out in surprise, but it was muffled when Vegeta roughly pressed his lips to her own.

She went rigid by his sudden assault, but soon found herself returning the kiss with equal passion and need.  Suddenly, he shot his head up, looking deep into her eyes.  A low growl escaped his lips.

"Get out," he spoke menacingly, his eyes never leaving hers.  She dejectedly tried to rise off the bed, but was held firmly in place.  A questioning look came across her features.  She opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by his voice.

"Unless you want to be dealt with by me as well as Nappa, I suggest you get your ass back in that bathroom."  Bulma heard a door slam to her right and suddenly remembered that Kikiri had been taking a shower.  A dark blush rose to her cheeks at the thought of her friend seeing her in such a compromising situation.

Vegeta clenched his eyes shut in frustration.  He was just as relieved as he was annoyed at the sudden appearance of Nappa's wench.  He'd been interrupted from something he was enjoying immensely, but he at least managed to regain some kind of control.  After finally gaining some composure, opened his eyes back to the trembling woman underneath him.

He smirked as she quickly averted her gaze from his eyes.  "Get up and get ready for tonight.  I expect you to be dressed appropriately before I come back in an hour.  You also better be on your best behavior.  If you dare embarrass me in front of our guests tonight," he nearly growled, grabbing her chin so she could look into his eyes, "I will make your punishment so severe, you will be in the tanks for a month."

She clenched her eyes shut to try to block out his piercing gaze.  She thought she knew that he would never physically hurt her, but looking into those dark eyes of his, she had to doubt herself.  She couldn't think about it much, however, as he abruptly let go of her chin and pushed himself off the bed.

A hidden smirk took over his face at the newly regained fear her instilled in her.  He didn't know how long it would last, but he was enjoying it all the same.  Without another word, he left the room, slamming the door on his way out for effect.

'Oh yeah, I'm going to enjoy this,' he thought sinisterly.

~*~*~

Bulma slowly twisted the knob on the bathroom door.  As it crept open, she heard a soft gasp from inside.  She looked around for her friend and frowned upon finding her sitting on the edge of the bathtub, her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry about that," Bulma offered.  "Vegeta shouldn't have snapped at you like that."  Kikiri looked up at her through tear stained eyes.

"It's okay.  I deserved it.  I should have known better than to come in when I heard you and Vegeta.  I just wanted to make sure you were okay."  She spoke so softly that Bulma strained to hear her words.  She crossed the distance to the tub and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Kikiri, it's not your fault."  She lifted her friends head with her free hand.  "Now, lets go get ready for the party tonight, hmm?"  Kikiri smiled; a rare occurrence for her.  Bulma beamed down at her and took her hand to lead her into the bedroom.

~*~*~

A hour later, both girls were ready and waiting for their escorts to arrive.

"My Kami Bulma, you look gorgeous!" Kikiri exclaimed.  Bulma smiled and gave a twirl in her floor length gown.  The seamstress had come bearing a blood red satin ball gown and a burgundy and black jacquard corset for herself.  She had also brought a long, beautiful black tulle dress for Kikiri.  The two girls looked stunning and were sure to steal glances from every male at the event.

"Thank you, but you know, I can honestly say that I don't think Nappa will be thinking about politics tonight."  Both girls shared a laugh at that before they were interrupted with the opening of the door.

Vegeta and Nappa entered the room with all the superiority that a saiyan prince and an elite soldier can put out.  The atmosphere itself seemed to part for them before they stopped in front of the two beauties.  The girls bowed lowly to their masters.

The men were stunned for a split moment before quickly recovering.  Their women were dressed to compliment them in devastatingly striking gowns that accentuate their natural beauty.  They smirked to each other and motioned for their women to stand.

Vegeta held out his arm for Bulma, which she eagerly took as she looked him over.  He looked incredibly handsome in his suit that matched her gown.

"See something you like?" he whispered against her neck.  She blush furiously at being caught checking him out.  She kept her head down as he led her out the door, followed by Kikiri and Nappa.

an: Hope you guys liked that chapter.  I've also decided to start responding to all my reviewers, so keep 'em coming ^.~

reviewer responces:

**Maria S**. :  They are cute, aren't they?!  I checked out your fanart and I love 'em!  I really like the one with Radditz and Bulma ^.^

**angelkb04**: Sorry!  I had to, I couldn't help it!

**Ayaki**: Thnaks!  Although, I don't know many people who would use wonderful and cliffhanger in the same sentence.

**chibi**** saiyan sarah:  Kakarot, eh?  That'd be good if I didn't mind being chased by the frying pan wielding harpy…better not then…**

**Speedy**: I do, too!

**manga**** mochi: Of course she'll be there!  Don't worry, though.  I am proud to be Kikyo-free!**

**Deserai**: Rassum frassum?!  Hey, I can whine peskier than you can! *sticks tongue out*  I am the queen of pesky whininess!!  Um…okay, maybe that was a little weird…

**Kate**:  You got it!


	12. Enter: The Demon Guests

Gomen nasai, minna-san!!  I just recently got a new job (yay me) so I haven't had much time between that and running after my boy or writing this story.  Hope I didn't keep you waiting **_too_ long.  Anyways, hope you like.  For all you Inuyasha fans, they're finally here!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vegeta and co, or Sesshy and friends.

Vegeta: There isn't a woman alive that can own me.

Bulma from outside: VEGETA!!!

Vegeta: Eep!  Um…I just gotta go over here and uh…(runs outside)

**Chapter 12:  Enter: The Demon Guests**

"Kakarot!" the black haired harpy yelled at the hungry saiyan.  A frying pan magically appeared from behind her back and the poor man was whacked on the head, his hand two inches from the multiple-tiered cake he had wanted to 'test for possible poisons.'  

Chichi sighed exasperatedly as she smoothed invisible wrinkles from her hunter green ball gown.  It wasn't very extravagant, but she hadn't minded.  She had long ago become accustomed to the saiyans' social pyramid.  She was reluctant to learn her place when she had first come to this planet, but came to enjoy her mediocre rank and the lack of pressure it brought.  She was brought out of her thoughts by a certain whining saiyan.

"Chichi…" Kakarot began, but was cut off by the menacing look the woman was giving him.  Sighing once again, she grabbed him by his arm, dragging him out of the kitchen.

"Don't you have guarding to do or something?"  

Kakarot looked down at the woman who dared to order him around.  He knew that his saiyan heritage was not supposed to allow him to be ruled by anyone who couldn't kill him.  Strange as it was, he had found himself drawn to this weak human female.  Her temper could rival that of any saiyan female and was stronger than most humans, male or female, but her fighting skills were limited to her ever ready frying pan.

Even as he was shooed outside, he found his thoughts drift to the woman.  He was confused as to how he could be so attracted to someone who clearly did not meet saiyan mate standards.  

He knew that he was nowhere near a normal saiyan.  Not since he fell into that ravine as a child had he been what was expected of him.  He grew to know things that no native of that planet should know; emotions.  Rage ruled all on Vegeta-sei, but it was not what guided Kakarot.

His thoughts brought him to the night after Kikiri's attack in the hallway.  He had walked Chichi to her room, loving her company, as well as protecting her from any danger as he always had during mating season.  Every time the males went into heat, he would keep a secret watch over her.  Sometimes it felt as though she knew, but that didn't bother him.

They had made it to her door, she even asked him in.  Jumping at the chance to be with her, he had agreed.  They even got to where she was half naked nearly begging for him.  He shivered at the memory.  He knew even then that he couldn't take her yet.  Even _his_ control would slip and he didn't want to chance his instincts to take over with the possibility of seriously hurting her.  He reluctantly stopped their embrace, almost giving in when he saw the hurt look on his love's face.  Knowing that trying to explain to her all the thoughts running rampart in his head would only be futile, he gave her a deep kiss to try to show her his affection before departing her room.

It was hard to look at her after that.  She found it hard to be around him, always looking for excuses to try to be away from him.  It continued until earlier today when he practically stole her away from Bulma and Kikiri.  He wanted badly to pour his heart out to her then, but was sated to play around in her room, before she had to get dressed for the night.  He assumed she had forgiven him for running out and things generally went to normal except for the slight tension that Kakarot could only hope would not escalate too much.

~*~*~

Bulma looked around nervously.  Here she was, clutching to the arm of the saiyan prince in a room full of royal guests as well as servants of both the saiyans and the inuyoukais.  It was safe to say that she felt odd, considering that she was technically a servant as well.  She stole a glance at the prince next to her and grimly thought 'I guess being the royal whore does have some perks.'

Taking a deep breath in a vain effort to calm her nerves, she took a step into the giant ball room.  She had yet to meet or even see Taiyoukai and his sons, who were supposedly the honored guests.  Before she even had the moment to finish her thoughts, she was brought back to reality by a loud throat clearing.

Vegeta glared down at her.  She turned bright red under his scrutiny and looked down to hide her face.  She expected to see nothing but marble, but instead saw a pair of sandaled feet.  She tilted her head curiously before looking up to see the owner of said feet.

She nearly gasped at the figure before her.  There stood a very tall, very beautiful man with the longest white hair and the most brilliant golden eyes she had ever seen.  Bulma could feel her heart beat rise in her chest.  The man's amber eyes stared down at her.  She could have sworn she saw an amused glint pass through them, but just as quick as it came it was gone, making her wonder if it had been there at all.

Finally tearing herself away from those eyes, she looked him up and down.  He was the very essence of regality in his white kimono with brilliant red patterns.  A gold and indigo sash was tied around his waist.  She quirked an eyebrow at the white tail-looking boa draped over his shoulder that her fingers itched to touch.  (an: he's not wearing his armor)

"Vegeta, is your wench quite through embarrassing herself?" the man said.  Vegeta let out a chuckle at the sudden scarlet that rose on Bulma's face.

"Sesshomaru, good to see you, too."  Vegeta and Bulma bowed respectfully at the Prince of the Western Galaxies, who bowed himself.  

"Hai, Ouji-san, it has been some time since we last met…" Sesshomaru started, but was cut off with a woman's yell and a loud crash.  Bulma and Vegeta snapped their eyes behind the prince, who just rubbed his temples and tilted his head slightly to see a scene he was all too familiar with.

"Oi wench, what the hell was that for?!" came the voice of a man in a red kimono, who was currently face down on the floor.  A beautiful woman, wearing a kimono similar to Sesshomaru's, glared down at him as she walked past.

"My name is Kagome!  Ka-go-me!" she called out to him, now standing next to Sesshomaru.  He quirked an eyebrow to her, but she just looked up at him innocently.  "What?" she said, a brilliant smile on her face.  He shook his head absently and turned his attention back to Vegeta.

"Kagome-san, you remember Vegeta-no-ouji."  Kagome rose an eyebrow to him.

"San, Sesshomaru-kun?" she teased but quickly stopped at the warning death-glare she was getting.  "Uh, of course I remember Vegeta-sama."  Suddenly, she let out a high pitched shriek that had both saiyan and youkai covering their ears in pain.  A man in a dark robe stepped out from behind her, smiling.  "Hentai!" she screeched, running to the other side of Sesshomaru, trying to escape.

"Houshi," the youkai prince said dangerously.  The young man eeped, bowing lowly.

"Gomen nasai, Sesshomaru-sama.  I didn't see you there."  Amidst his groveling, he caught the sight of a beautiful woman standing next to the saiyan prince.  Straightening up instantly, he was in front of the poor girl fast enough to make her jump back.  Taking her hands in his own, he looked into her wide eyes as Kagome threw her hand to her face, waiting for the oncoming disaster.

"I am Miroku.  What is your name, fair lady?" he asked, oblivious to the growling next to him.

"Uh, Bulma," she replied, suddenly very wary of this man.

"Bulma-sama, you are the most beautiful, kind, strong woman I have ever seen.  Will you bear my child?"  Before he could hear her answer, Miroku felt himself flying into a wall, fingers digging into the flesh of his neck.

"That woman is mine," Vegeta growled at him.  "Monk or no, if I see you touch her again, I will not hesitate to send a blast through your chest."

"Uh, gomen, Vegeta-sama.  I didn't know."  The perverted monk suddenly found himself in a heap on the floor, but thankfully, he could breath again.  Vegeta walked casually back to Bulma and wrapped his tail possessively around her waist.  

"Oi, baka," the man on the floor called out, finally able to pry himself up, "What'd you do that for?  It's not my fault that I saw.  You screamed, so I came to see what was wrong.  I didn't know you were getting dressed."

A growl escaped the throat of Sesshomaru and his eye twitched.  "Inuyasha…" he growled menacingly.  The hanyou ignored the warning from his half brother and focused his attention on Vegeta and Bulma.

"Oi, ouji.  Who's the bitch?" he remarked, pointing at Bulma.  Vegeta clenched his fist and involuntarily tightened his hold on Bulma.  Kagome glanced around nervously before grabbing Bulma's hand, earning a dangerous glare as she pried her out of the saiyan's grip.

"Uh, Bulma-chan, maybe it would be safer if we go over here."  She led the woman to a table across the room and watched as the two princes attacked the brash hanyou.  "So, uh, Bulma-chan.  Are you ouji's mate?"

Bulma instantly turned bright red.  "Uh, no," was all she could choke out.  She noticed the confused look her new friend was giving her.  She dreaded giving her the answer to her unasked question, but she knew that hiding from the truth was not an option.  "I'm his concubine," she replied, not looking Kagome in the face.

Kagome looked shocked before smiling at the woman and reaching out to grab her shoulder.  "Hey, I understand.  I originally was supposed to be Inuyasha's betrothed, which is no different in my mind.  But I got out of it and found someone else."

"Sesshomaru?" Bulma asked.  It was Kagome's turn to blush, but she didn't reply.  Bulma just smiled at her.  They sat there together, idly chatting, watching their two men venting on the poor inu.

an: So, how'd ya like it?  Sorry to those who don't watch or read Inuyasha, if that part didn't make entire sense.  I tried to explain the characters as much as I could, but I really recommend you watch Inuyasha on Adult Swim, you wont regret it.  

Also, sorry to those who love Inu/Kag, but, what can I say, I love odd couples, especially Sess/Kag.  Well, that, and it suits the purpose of them being there (plot-wise, I mean) better than Inu/Kag.  :Shrugs: I guess it's not that big a deal, either way.  Again, sorry about the wait.

As always, please, please, please review!

I'm gonna have the characters from Inuyasha use some Japanese words n stuff, so here are the translations for those who need 'em:

Oi: hey

Hai: yes

Ouji: prince (ex: Vegeta-no-ouji = Prince Vegeta)

Baka: stupid, moron, idiot, take your pick

Hentai: pervert, but I think everyone knows that

Gomen (nasai): sorry (very sorry)

Hanyou: half demon

-san: respectful term

-chan: term of endearment

-sama: term of highest respect

Reviewer responses:

manga mochi: That's cool, I wanna get a tingly feeling from seeing an update.  Ya know, I think we should form an anti-Kikyo group.

Maria S: That would be cool, but I don't know which scene I'd want you to draw.  If you have a favorite, I guess you can do that one.  I saw your new fanart, but what scene from MOD is that?

Deserai: Yeah, swearing can be a bad thing.  Too bad Inu's gonna be doing a lot of it! lol

Celeb Ryu: So far, its just Kagome, Inu, Sesshy and Miroku.  I was thinking about Rin, but I'm not sure yet.

berry and vegie: hmm…b/v or r/b?  Throughout, it'll kinda toss between the two, but in the end, the best saiyan *coughvegetacough* will win ;)

Sprinkles: Be patient.  With the way I've been writing, it'll quite a few chapters from now, but I'll try to throw in a lil lime along the way ;)

VenusJ: Glad ya like it.  Sorry for keeping you in suspense!

bulmaandvegeta: Radditz and Launch?  I've never thought of that, but it does sound pretty cool.

Jess: Hey, you stole my name! lol  Thanks for the compliment, and don't forget to read my response to berry and vegie ;)

jessica: See, this is why I go by Chubs or Chubbies and not Jessica, haha.  Two in a row!  Anyways, sorry for the hanger, but thanks for the compliment!

Kate: Don't worry, I can't forget someone as gorgeous as him!


	13. Bonding Time

an: I am so sorry for delaying this chapter so long.  I actually hadn't originally intended for this party with the Inu cameos, so I'm gonna be kinda winging it for a couple chapters.  Then I can get back to my original plans.  So if you want any particular thing to happen, let me know and I'll see if I can get it in.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Inu-Yasha, but if I did, I would definitely merge the two into one cartoon.  That'd be cool.

**Chapter 13:  Bonding Time**

Bulma walked with Kikiri and her new friend Kagome throughout the palace.  Radditz walked behind them, grumbling quietly to himself.  They passed through the grand halls, admiring the multitude of saiyan art and craftsmanship.

Kagome had insisted that they spend some time together before the ceremony, without their men.  Radditz came to keep guard over them.  She glanced at the two other women.  It was great to finally meet fellow earthlings during her extensive trek across the universe.  She let a smile cross her face.

"So Bulma, how long have you two been on Vegeta-sei?" she asked.

"Oh about a month or so now," she replied, looking up in thought.  Kikiri nodded.

"Yes, it has been one month and two weeks since I have served Lord Nappa," she added.  Kagome looked at her thoughtfully.  'Even though he is not here, she still refers to him as such."  She wasn't sure if she should be applauding her loyalty, or scolding her stupidity.  Bulma opted to just smile at her, glad that Nappa was not such a cruel master.

As the three women strutted down the hall, they talked about their happy memories of Earth.  Bulma, of her friends in West City, and Kagome, of her family in Tokyo.  Oddly, Kikiri remained silent during their musings, content to stare at her feet as she walked along.

~*~*~

"So, Vegeta, how have things been since we last spoke?" Sesshoumaru questioned, walking along side the ouji, Inuyasha and Miroku following behind.

"Not as well as I would have hoped.  That bastard Frieza is still breathing down our necks."  He spoke with such hate in his voice that many would run in fear, however the inu prince just smirked at the fire in his friend.  "What worries me the most is that he has not so much as sent a message to us since he decided to leave Nappa and me those women."

"Hmm, perhaps he plans to use them to seduce you to death," Sesshoumaru said with an uncharacteristic playfulness in his voice.  Vegeta just grinned at him as he retorted.

"I don't think there are any kamikaze whores."  Both men let out a rare chuckle.

"Figures that sadistic humor would be the only thing to get them to laugh," Inuyasha commented to Miroku.  The monk simply shrugged and continued to gaze appreciatively at the scantily clad women who were now gawking at the handsome four.

The men walked towards a double door decorated in carvings of ancient saiyan warriors.  Two servants hurriedly opened the doors, bowing as the men walked through.  They were now in the hall where they previously met, a large oak table now set in the middle of the room.  Seeing that the places were still being set, they made their way towards another set of doors, currently being guarded by Nappa.

Nappa bowed to his prince and opened the door for them.  They entered a smaller room filled with plush couches and chairs.  A few tables were scattered about and a strikingly large bookcase stood against the farthest wall.  Sesshoumaru opted to sit on a particularly comfy chair facing the bookshelf.  Miroku and Inuyasha were leaned against a wall and Vegeta made his way next to the bookcase.  

He pulled out a secret panel hidden behind it, punched in a few keys and stood back as the rug in front of the case sunk in slightly and slid aside to reveal a staircase.  The four men descended into another room, elegantly decorated in blue and gold.  Once at the bottom, Vegeta punched in keys at a panel next to the stairs and the entrance sealed, turning lights on overhead.

Sesshoumaru and Vegeta sat in the two largest chairs while Inuyasha laid out on a velvet couch.  Miroku walked into the kitchen area and tossed everyone a drink.

All the men relaxed immensely, knowing this room was their only safe haven from the stress of their lives.  In this room, propriety didn't matter and they all carried themselves as common friends, knowing that they indeed were.

"So, ouji, I understand that this isn't the best week for you to be having guests.  Why have you allowed us to be here?" Miroku questioned as he took a seat in the chair next to Inuyasha.  Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"And why would it be a bad week?"  Vegeta glared at the monk who chuckled softly to himself.

"I just wish it were the women in heat.  I would be more than willing to help a few get out their tension."  Suddenly he fell on the floor, Inuyasha glaring from behind him.

"Stupid lech," he muttered.  Sesshoumaru cracked a small smile at the monk now on the floor.

"Really, though Vegeta, why did you allow us to be here?" Sesshy inquired.  "I can imagine it might be quite uncomfortable to you saiyans to have others here while you're in heat."  Vegeta just hmph-ed and slouched lower in his seat.

"I have control enough to not have to give in to something like that, as do my elites.  However, there are some low class monkeys around here that don't have such restrain.  I suggest you keep a close watch on your mate."  Sesshoumaru slightly growled at this.  "Don't worry about it for now.  For one, Radditz is with them now, and two, heat hits the hardest at night.  I assume you will be with Kagome then, am I right?"  Inuyasha let out a soft growl before he could keep it down.  Sess looked sharply at his brother.

Vegeta had to laugh at them.  Miroku was busy trying to keep down his own laughter.  He looked at the saiyan and could keep it in no longer.  "They never did get over their little rivalry about her," he whispered to Vegeta.  Both brothers turned to glare at the monk.  "Oh yeah, I forgot about their canine hearing."  That comment sent Vegeta and Miroku into new waves of laughter.

Sesshoumaru turned to Vegeta and smirked.  "So Veggie, you left your woman with Radditz, ne?  I trust Kagome, as she is marked as mine," he turned to glare at his brother, who feh-ed and turned up his nose, "but Bulma is quite beautiful herself, and her neck remains unmarred."

It was Sesshoumaru's turn to laugh at the expression of Vegeta's face.  "Radditz knows his station, as well as the fact that Bulma is strictly off limits."  The waiver in his voice gave him away.

"So, you got guards moving in on your woman?" Inuyasha taunted.  Vegeta's glare at him promised death a thousand times over.  Before anyone else could get their opinion in, Vegeta stood up from his chair and walked over to the staircase.

"Come on, dinner should be ready by now."

~*~*~

Bulma guided everyone back to her room.  She thought they might need to get readjusted and freshened up before dinner.  Kikiri headed to the back room to fix her dress and make-up, while Kagome looked through Bulma's closet.  She was intrigued by Bulma's fashion, the way she mixed Chikyuu and Saiyan styles.

"You can wear something from there tonight if you want to," offered Bulma.

"Oh no, its okay."

"No, I insist."  Bulma then grabbed Kagome's hand, which was currently clutching a beautifully elegant indigo gown.  She took it out of the closet and guided Kagome to the back room to change.

Tired, she flopped on her bed, burying her face in the pillow.  She barely registered the shift in weight on the bed until she felt fingers running through her hair.  Reflexively, she leaned into the touch.  Another hand grabbed her side, gently flipping her onto her back.  She complied and looked into the eyes of her saiyan guard.

She couldn't believe how confused she was.  On the one hand, she thought she might be in love with Vegeta, but on the other hand, she had incredible feelings for Radditz.  Sighing, she allowed herself to be pulled into an embrace.  It felt great to be held in such powerful arms.  She felt lips trail down her neck and couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her lips.

Smoothly, Radditz lowered her back to the bed and sat on the chair next to her bed just as Kagome and Kikiri walked out of the room.  They didn't see them together and he knew they wouldn't be able to smell his scent on her.  He smirked to himself, 'But Vegeta would.'

an: Hope you guys liked that chapter, and again, I'm really sorry for taking so long in getting in out.  Hopefully, you guys will be sated with that little bit of Radditz action at the end.  There will be more in the future.  Trust me, Radditz is far from giving up ^.~  'Til next time!

Reviewer Responses:

manga mochi: Wow, my fav couple is sess/kag, too!  I will try to update more often.

Beckie: Thanks!  What stories have you written, I'd love to read em.

Kayce: I really love v/b stories, too.  Glad you like the story, though.

i hate everything that moves!: She will soon (kinda already has) but you have to admit, Radditz is completely drool-worthy, too!

crazyhelga: Thanks!

Sprinkles: Sessy-chan is definitely way hotter than Inu, but Miroku is hot, too.

firey_queen86: Thanks.  Right now it's a v/b/r triangle, but soon Bulma will fall for the cuter, slightly shorter, saiyan ^.~

adbzfan2K03:  Sorry, sorry! I'm doing it now, though.

Speedy: Thanks! I am going to try to update sooner from now on.

Celeb Ryu: I thought about Sango, but I decided to just leave it at Kag, Inu, Sess and Mir.  He'd possessive of her because he considers her to be his, also because he secretly loves her (but don't tell him I told you)

Maria S.: I get it now.  I re-read the story to find that scene, but it's a good thing I did because I got the update, too.  You should get someone to write the text in there for you.

NIGHTSCREAM: Yeah, I really thought about having Radditz end up with Bulma, but it doesn't really fit into the whole plot that I have.  I think I'll write a R/B soon, though.  I love him!

Deserai: Haha, I'm around too many ppl to even think about not swearing, plus it just fits with Inu-chan.

marybess: Thank you so much for your review.  I couldn't believe someone actually put me out there with Lavender Goddess (which I'm not, but it's the thought that counts)  


	14. Dinnertime!

a/n: Gomen minna-san!! I have a very reliable excuse for not putting this out sooner. I've been too busy reading other people's fanfic -.-;; There's a great abunance of great stories out there, but I figure I'd better update mine. Well, I hope you enjoy.  
  
Crimes of Passion Chapter 14: Dinnertime!  
  
Vegeta mentally cursed Kami for giving him neither patience nor punctual servants. He let out a light growl as if doing so would will her into the room. 'At least father and Taiyoukai have yet to arrive.'  
  
Suddenly the grand doors opened. Vegeta felt oddly relieved to see the woman come walking in. Relief soon gave way to anger the moment he noticed whose arm she was currently attached to. Vegeta stood and glared at his guard.  
  
A smug look donned the masculine face of Radditz. He mentally gave himself another point in the battle for Bulma. He was disturbed from his reverie with a sharp tugging on his left arm followed by a sudden loss of warmth.  
  
Bulme yelped a little at being forcefully removed from her guard's arm. She turned to scowl at her 'master' who was currently glaring a hole through Radditz' forehead. Tempted to throw her arms up in resignation, she prepared herself to dissipate yet another petty fight, she gently put her hand on Vegeta's arm. He turned to glare at her, hatred and jealousy still running through his veins. His face softened at the sight of her pleading form. 'Damn woman.'  
  
Vegeta reluctantly sat down and no sooner did King Vegeta and Taiyoukai walk in. With them came several dozens of servants, some carrying food, and others were hurrying about, making sure everything was perfect.  
  
Everyone at the table stood out of respect for the two elders. The kings regally made their way to the table, motioning for everyone sit down. Vegeta sent a glare in Radditz' direction, but sat down with everyone else.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bulma walked around the streets of Kikoho, Vegeta-sei's capital city a few hours later. Kagome and Kikiri were giggling and talking about nothing in particular. Bulma, herself, had been too wrapped up in her thoughts to share their enthusiasm. She thought the rest of dinner had been surprisingly uneventful. 'Well, at least no one left with a ki blast through their chest.'  
  
It had been awkward for the young girl at the table. The kings, of course, had seated themselves at either end of the table. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had sat on either side of their father and Nappa and Vegeta on the sides of their king. Kikiri sat insanely close to her master and would have been fully in his lap had it not been for the presence of so much royalty. Kagome had sat next to her mate with the monk on the other side of her. Bulma herself, had been situated between Vegeta and Radditz, although she wanted to protest the closeness to those who brought her so much confusion.  
  
Bulma, however, hardly indulged in the food. Hardly took notice, even, since her thoughts seemed to have a tight grip on her prince and guard. They were very much jealous and angry at each other, that much she could see. As soon as she had sat down, she almost shrieked when she felt something slide up her thigh. She stiffened when she felt Vegeta's tail wrap possessively around her upper leg. She looked stunned at him, but his eyes were set on her neighbor, letting out a small growl to let him know just whom she belonged to.  
  
After everyone was done eating, the kings, who had said they had further to discuss, excused them. Vegeta left to spar with Sesshou, reluctantly leaving Bulma in the care of Radditz. Nappa went to join his prince, so Kikiri and Kagome decided to stay with Bulma and go to the city for a walk.  
  
This brought her to the present. They had been walking for a couple hours now. Or it might have been ten minutes. She wasn't really paying attention. Too wrapped up in her thoughts to even notice her friends walk into a jewelry store while she trudged ahead. Nor did she see the sinister onyx eyes that followed her form.  
  
~*~*~  
  
He followed her perfect body with his lust filled eyes as she walked past, seemingly oblivious to the world around her. 'So beautiful, so naive' he thought to himself. Images of him tearing her innocence away from her flooded his mind, making his already heat motivated mind even hazier. He thought about her lying beneath him, screaming for him. He didn't care if it was to stop or to keep going, they were the same in his mind.  
  
He frowned when he saw her guard walking behind her, gazing more than appreciatively at her. He growled menacingly. 'That will not do.' He gave a quick nod to his partner waiting in the shadows and walked forward.  
  
'You will not escape me this time, minx,' he thought, smirking, while he slowly advanced on his prey.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Radditz grumbled to himself. Nearly ten years as a palace guard, five as an elite and here he was stuck baby-sitting. He was in town, looking after three weak human girls, not that he minded looking after Bulma. In fact, right now, he was getting a pretty good look at her.  
  
He let his thoughts drift to the blue-haired beauty in front of him. She looked so deep in thought, he only wished she was thinking about him. He eyes fell to her backside, which naturally swayed as she walked. He wondered how anyone could be so sexy without even trying.  
  
He was quickly shaken from his thoughts when he heard his name followed by a cry for help off to his right.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kagome yelled for Radditz as she was thrown to the ground. She looked terrified as a large, burly saiyan grabbed Kikiri from behind and flew off. A few seconds later, she saw a Radditz-shaped flash of light chase after them.  
  
She frantically looked around for Bulma, but could only see various venders and scary looking saiyan males. She laughed nervously and started backing up slowly, inching her way across a brick wall. She almost stumbled backward when she came to a corner. Looking back into the alley behind her, she gasped at the scene before her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bulma absently wondered how she always managed to get into some sort of trouble. Here she was, glaring at a brick wall at the end of the alley she had managed to walk herself into. She cursed her luck and slowly turned back the way she came from when she was violently shoved into the wall she was just cursing.  
  
"Ugn!" she grunted in pain as the breath was knocked out of her lungs. The forgiving darkness tugged at the edge of her consiousness, only to be violently wretched from her as a cold, familiar voice came from behind her, forcing her into tremors from the memories.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look how your body already responds to mine," he sneered cruelly into her ear. "Tell me, girl, have you ever thought of what would have happened last night, had your pathetic prince not came in?"  
  
Small tears of shame began forming at the edges of her eyes as she recalled the events of the night before. She had nearly been successful in forgetting the traumatizing night she had. She choked back a sob as she felt a large hand roughly move up and down her body.  
  
"I told you that Vegeta couldn't keep this Torrid away from such a beautiful prize." He accented his words by running his tounge up the side of her face.  
  
"Hey, get away from her!" came a voice from behind them both. Bulma looked up with hopeful eyes. There stood Kagome at the mouth of the alley, holding her hands out in front of her.  
  
Torrid let out a laugh, letting his grip on Bulma loosen a little. He turned to the ningen miko. "And if I don't?"  
  
"Then I shall have no other alternative than to make you get away," came her dark response.  
  
This caused the saiyan to let go of Bulma so that he can hold his sides while he burst out laughing. Bulma took this opportunity to slowly inch away and Kagome took that as her cue.  
  
A pink light, pale at first, surrounded Kagome. Closing her eyes, she concentrated that light to her hands, molding it into a bow and arrow. The pink light was now glowing brightly, flashing violently around her. She strung her miko arrow on her bow and aimed straight for the saiyan.  
  
Seeing a bright light shine through his closed eyelids, Torrid slowly opened his eyes, only to widen them at the sight of the human. She had an arrow aimed straight for him. Suddenly, she let go. Even his saiyan speed was no match for the arrow that was lighting fast.  
  
He was engulfed in a pink light as immense pain coursed through his body. Purifying energy shot from his head to his toes, making him scream out in anguish. He clutched his head in a feeble attempt to ward off his oncoming doom. With a pained growl he fell to the floor, motionless.  
  
"Oh Kagome!!" cried Bulma, flinging herself into the miko's arms. Hot tears of relief and lingering fear rolled freely down her cheek. Kagome patted her head and rubbed her back soothingly.  
  
"Shh. It's okay. You're okay now, and Vegeta's on his way." Bulma looked up at her, wide eyed. Kagome laughed a little, but explained. "I can feel Sesshoumaru at all times, just a perk of being a demon's mate, I guess. Anyways, since I feel Sessy-chan on his way in a hurry, I assume Veggie head is with him. They must have felt my powers."  
  
No sooner than the words left her mouth, did two prince-shaped blurbs of shape fly across the sky and land in front of them. Vegeta glanced at the motionless shape of Torrid, then at the woman crying in Kagome's arms.  
  
'That bastard,' he thought to himself, 'He tried to do it again. Kami, I should have made sure he was dead the first time.' He clenched his fists as he berated himself. Growling, he walked up to Kagome and wordlessly took Bulma. Picking her up bridal style, he shot off towards the palace.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to his mate and smirked. "So, the wimpy saiyan wasn't enough to go against my little miko?" Kagome smiled weakly and fell into her mates arms, exhausted from using her powers. The youkai prince gathered her up, and imitating Vegeta, flew with his mate to the palace.  
  
a/n: Again, so sorry for the delay of update, but I'm doing it now ::pleads with readers for absence of violence:: I promise to try my hardest to get the next chapter out asap. I think the reason I've been lacking is because I'm putting in stuff that I didn't expect to originally. So on that note, any ideas are surely welcome. And now, to the readers reviews!!  
  
animegrl1984: :squeals: my own Radditz clone!! Hey, can you make one for mirai Trunks, too?? ::grin::  
  
kayce: Sorry, not a whole lot of veggie/bulma action in this one, but next chapter, it's finally nighttime, so bulma's gonna have to sleep in the same bed as vegeta. I'll try to put in a lot of them to make up for this chapter.  
  
kate: I hope you got my email update. I actually haven't seen a whole lot of dbz/inu x-overs, and I've looked!  
  
Deserai: Yah, it does broaden your anime horizons, a bit, doesn't it? Too bad they don't make anime x-overs for real ::sigh::  
  
tiggerlily: Well, here it is, hope you like it!  
  
crazyhelga: Yeah, he is waaay hot, but you gotta admit, Radditz is no cold fish, either.  
  
Laelia: hehe, ya know, actually no one ever asked me for the n/k lemon, so you're the first, but I will get that to you as soon as I can find it -.-;; and glad you find my character interesting.  
  
d_whitesilver: Glad you like it!  
  
VenusJ: Here's your update, and actually, your review reminded me that I have a story to update, so thanks!!  
  
MM.org//  
  
Maria S: I'm actually working on a r/b right now, but I want it to be better thought out than this one, but I'll let everyone know when I'm gonna post it.  
  
lola4eva: haha, yeah he does, but you can't blame him, he's freakin hot!  
  
blabla: stupid? How so, that's what he is, the great demon.  
  
u: ok, here's your update, no killing will be necessary.  
  
vampkestrel: well, wait no more, here it is!  
  
Laina: ok, rather than go through all the paperwork regarding my arrest for your death, I decided to update ^-^ 


	15. Vegeta's Control

a.n  // gomen minna!  I just started school, and for those of you college students, you know how crazy first week is.  I have the update though!  I tried to make it a little longer than normal to compensate.  

A big thanks to my aussie friend (sorry I don't know your name ^_^;;) for reminding me that I have a story to update.  Also for the Veggie-head sketch.  

Anyways, a big thanks to you guys who waited patiently for the update.  Here it is.

**Crimes of Passion**

Chapter 15: Vegeta's Control

Vegeta flew up and gently landed on the balcony of his room.  Bulma was still in his arms, having slept the whole way over.  Not that he minded, really, but he distantly wondered at the loss he felt, not having her arms around his neck.

He smoothly slid the screen open, carefully balancing Bulma's still body.  Swiftly, he floated to the bed and gently laid her down.  She was still wearing her clothes from the day.  'That will not do, he thought, smirking.  Quickly, and with slight wandering hands, he undressed her.

He gazed appreciatively at her naked body.  Hungry eyes ran up her slender legs, flat stomach and up, pausing on her chest.  Slowly, he reached out his hand to touch her.  Instantly, he pulled it back as if it had been burnt.

'What am I doing?  Damn mating season and damned urges.'  He berated himself for thinking of her like that.  A feral grin crept its way onto the prince's face.  And idea for a release of his pent up rage came to him.  He pulled the blankets over Bulma's body and turned on his heel to leave the room and trek towards the training room.

Now all he needed to do was find that idiot guard, Radditz.

~*~*~

Radditz was seething.  Not only did he waste twenty minutes saving Nappa's bitch, but upon his return to the palace, he discovered that Bulma was attacked again.  His eyes threatened to turn red in anger at the thought of that bastard touching his woman.  The part that irked him the most was that Vegeta himself had come to get her, so undoubtedly, Bulma would assume it was because he himself did not care to rescue her.  

Clenching his fists in anger, he decided to work off some steam with his brother.

Stepping in the large training room, he looked over the other fighters.  Some lower class saiyans were sparring with some aliens; he wasn't exactly sure where they were from.  Elite soldiers were battling in the back room, you can tell by the blasts ringing out.  

He searched his brother's ki and found him in the adjoining kitchen.

'Damn that fool.  Always eating when he should be training.'  Powering up, he flew to Kakarot.  When he found him, he was downing what looked like his twentieth bowl of that strange ningen food, ramen.  Not that Radditz didn't like them, but he really needed to fight someone.

"Kakarot!" he yelled to him.  Kakarot stopped mid-slurp and looked up to his older brother.

"Hrmph…" he replied, before sheepishly swallowing his food.  "Eheh.  What's up Radditz?"  Radditz glared down at him.

"Come on, we're sparring."  With that he turned to leave the kitchen.  Kakarot groaned, but followed.  When he stepped out the room, he was met with an irate brother, already powering up.  He quickly got into defense mode when Radditz flew towards him.

A bright ball of ki shot in front of the oncoming saiyan.  He immediately stopped mid-flight, confused as to what was going on.  He soon received his answer.

"Radditz!" Vegeta yelled from the other end of the room, his hand still smoking from the ki blast he sent.  Radditz quickly turned towards his prince and let out a feral growl.  "Kakarot, go back to your meal.  I will fight this idiot."

Kakarot looked nervously between Vegeta and Radditz.  They both looked ready to kill each other.  He wanted to try to calm them down, but he knew that was useless.  Besides, there was a perfectly good bowl of ramen with his name on it!

~*~*~

'Damn him,' Radditz thought to himself.  'That bastard was holding my Bulma early.  That is unforgivable.'  He smirked at his prince, thinking of the injury he could inflict on him.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, you arrogant bastard."  Vegeta was livid.  Not only did he leave Bulma and let her get hurt, but he had the audacity to get that cocky look on his face.  "If you weren't one of my strongest soldiers, I would have had you killed by now.  I put you as my woman's personal guard, and you couldn't even do that.  I'd give the job to your brother Kakarot, but he's an idiot.  I'll have to teach you a lesson for your incompetence and if you ever let anything happen to her again, I will kill you myself."

Without warning, Vegeta charged, kneeing Radditz in the gut.  He stumbled back from the blow, but recovered, swinging a fist towards his prince's head.  Vegeta dodged at the last minute, landing an elbow to his back, bringing him to his knees.

"She was saved by a mere human, you know that?" Vegeta taunted as kicked him in his side.  Radditz cried out his pain and frustration.  "I came to retrieve her.  Don't worry, she's fine now, asleep in my bed."  Radditz growled and attempted to get up.  Vegeta quickly kicked him down, crossing his arms.  "She looked rather uncomfortable in her day clothes, so I took the liberty of removing them for her."

Radditz was now blind with rage.  How dare he touch his woman like that?  Powering up, he got up and punched his prince square in the jaw.  Vegeta was caught off guard, and couldn't uncross his arms fast enough to block.  He staggered back, but caught his balance before he could fall back.

Vegeta chuckled.  "So, I see you finally decided to join the fight, huh?  Well, no matter, it's better than using you like a punching bag."  He set into defense mode, waiting for his opponent to attack.  He did not have to long to wait, as Radditz quickly charged at him.  Easily sidestepping the attack, he turned around to face him as he flew by.

Radditz turned around quickly after missing Vegeta.  'Okay, I need to calm down,' he told himself.  'Vegeta is no ordinary opponent.  I need my wits as well and my strength to beat him.  But damn, I can't think straight knowing that bastard touched my woman.'  He grit his teeth in an effort to calm himself.

"Oh by the way, did I tell you about my plan to ensure her nightly protection?"  Vegeta continued his taunt.  "It would not do well to leave her alone and vulnerable.  I plan to make sure she is accompanied to bed every night.  I myself with do that, of course."

Radditz' eyes widened in realization.  'Vegeta…Bulma…bed, together?'  His thoughts came out jumbled and the only clear thought he had was simple: 'No!'  He blindly flew towards Vegeta; a primal battle cry came out of his mouth.  Vegeta smirked.

~*~*~

Kakarot was happily chomping down on his noodles.  He tried to push back the feeling of foreboding he had, but could not contain it any longer.  He set his bowl down and walked out, into the training room.

He gaped at what he saw.  Radditz was blindly charging Vegeta, who had a creepy, arrogant grin on his face.  Naturally, he sidestepped and attack with ease.

Vegeta's ki flared around him violently.  He gathered it in his palms and prepared to attack.  He had not originally intended to kill his guard, but seeing his jealous reaction to his taunting had only fueled his anger.

'How dare he be so bold as to get jealous over my woman?' seethed Vegeta.  His anger grew, as did the glowing ball in his palms.  With a saiyan battle cry, he hurled it towards Radditz.

Kakarot's eyes widened.  Before he realized it, he shot his own ki, deflecting Vegeta's away from Radditz.

Vegeta was shock when a stray blast hit his own.  He looked toward the wall where his blast was hit to.  All there was now was a pile of rubble.  Several of his Elites were gaping at him through the huge hole.  While this training room was build with ki absorbers, they were only in the fours main walls, the ceiling and the floor.

He looked down at his hands as if he just now noticed them.  Finally coming back to his senses, he looked down to a now unconscious Radditz.

'He could have died.  I would have killed him just now.  All over a human girl.  What is wrong with me?' He closed his eyes in concentration.  'Of course.  Damn heat.  It's making me lash out at other males who are a threat and try to take Bulma.'  He opened his eyes, but glared.  'I'm trying to defend my territory.  How primitive!  Damn!'  He was now shaking with fury.  "I'm losing my control!  I can't stand not being in control!'

"I will not let myself be defeated by mere urges!" he cried out loud.  Flinging a blast towards a nearby bot, he flew out of the training room.

~*~*~

A sinister figure sat atop his throne.  A goblet of blood red wine was swirled around in his hand.  An evil grin came across his face as the intercom screen fuzzed out.

"What did they say, Lord Freeza?" questioned Zarbon.  

"Well, Zarbon," Freeza hissed, "It seems our little monkey prince is falling right into our ploy.  His control is weakening.  Soon, our little informant will set into motion the undoing of the Saiyan Empire."

Both villains cackled out loud as they thought of events to come.

a.n  okay, yeah, very sorry about the late update, but I have the next chappie already planned out, and my original outline is starting to come into focus more.  Hopefully, the next one will be out a lot faster than this one.  Please feel free to email me, demanding an update.  Just no death threats, k? 

Sorry, no review responses this time, for some reason I can't get to them.  I do remember a question that often comes up, though.  To make myself perfectly clear, this is going to be a **B/V fic.  Right now, yes, there is a bit of a triangle and some confusion, but, for this story, Veggie head will get the girl.**

Oh yes, please review ^_~


	16. Nighttime, finally!

an: here's the chappie you guys wanted. Sorry it took so long to get out. It was almost done about a week ago, but I had finals. Also, I'm officially sick. I think the cold or maybe flu. If this chappie looks kinda weak towards the end, you'll know why. Anyways, I'm going to fight this cold first, then continue. Good news, is that my challenge to my readers has helped me out tons and I have great new ideas for this fic. Enjoy chapter 16 of Crimes of Passion!  
  
Crimes of Passion Chapter 16: Sleeptime, finally!  
  
"Ah, finally!" exclaimed Bardock as he typed in a few keys. He leisurely leaned back in his swivel chair and clasped his hands behind the back of his neck. After a gratifying sigh, he leaned forward to his keyboard. "Now just to click save and."  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Ahh! Bardock jumped back, clumsily falling out of his chair, expertly landing on the power cord for his machine. The screen flickered for a second before dimming completely. Bardock looked at his once full screen misty eyed. Grumbling irritably about auto saving, he turned to his son with murder in his eyes.  
  
"Eh, he, he," Kakarot nervously laughed, one hand behind his head, the other hand balancing his unconscious brother on his shoulder. "Uh, Dad, could you give me a hand here? Your son here isn't exactly a light- weight."  
  
Bardock exhaled loudly and motioned for Kakarot to put Radditz on the examining table. He looked over his son's wounds and came to an abrupt conclusion.  
  
"What did he do to piss off Vegeta this time?" he asked his son while reaching for some tools and antiseptic. He got to work patching up Radditz, nodding every so often while Kakarot explained the day's events to his dad.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Night had fallen on the Saiyan Palace when Bulma decided to wake up. Very reluctantly, she fluttered her eyes open, taking her surroundings in. In her hazy mind, she noticed that the drapery and furniture where different than normal. Groggily, she sat up in the bed, letting the covers fall to her waist. Stretching her arms above her head and arching her back, she let out a powerful yawn. The door took that moment to burst open.  
  
"Vegeta no baka! Where are you." Inuyasha stopped mid-tirade and gaped at the woman in Vegeta's bed. He turned bright as his hakama and muttered a 'gomen' as he bolted out the door, pinching his nose to stop the bleeding.  
  
Bulma, now fully awake, thanks to the hanyou's yelling, looked quizzically towards the door, wondering what made him leave so hastily. She felt a sudden breeze from the balcony and looked down as a chill passed her chest. She stared in horror as her bare breasts came into view. She lifted the covers hesitantly, and indeed, she was completely naked.  
  
Struggling to remember what happened before she passed out, she wondered why she was naked in the first place. Deciding that it was more important to find clothes, she got up, clinging the sheet close to her body. Walking to the closet, that she now recognized as Vegeta's, she looked around for anything that would fit her. Finding an indigo tank and spandex shorts, she quickly dressed and set out to return to her own room. She reached the door and turned the knob, only to stumble forward into a pair of arms as the door was swung open from the outside.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After flying around his planet for an hour, Vegeta landed deftly on the balcony of his guest room, needing to get his head straight before he does something even he wouldn't be proud of in the morning. He didn't bother knocking before entering the balcony; it was his palace and the occupants would sense him anyways.  
  
Sesshou barely gave the saiyan ouji a nod as he sat at the table, reading over business papers. "Well, well. To what do I owe the pleasure, Ouji?" he said, not looking up. Vegeta uncharacteristically plopped onto the chair across the table, sighing loudly and hanging his head. At this, the youkai prince lifted his head and inclined an elegant eyebrow. "Hmm. What seems to be the trouble Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta ran a frustrated hand thru his coarse hair. "Damn woman. Damn heat. Damn onna bandit bodyguards." Sesshoumaru chuckled slightly at this.  
  
Miroku took that moment to enter the room from the kitchen. He carried in three cups and a bottle of sake.  
  
"Ah, the solution to any problem," he proclaimed and proceeded to pour them all drinks. Vegeta glared at the monk, but took his cup anyways. Sesshoumaru took his and sipped the liquid. Miroku downed his and was already pouring himself another. Vegeta took a sip and started to explain his dilemma.  
  
"That damn woman is testing my patience in every way possible. She defies me, she publicly disobeys me, and it's not helping that I'm in goddamn heat. Then that bastard third class dares to try to contest me for her." He let out a growl and slammed his now empty cup on the table. The inu- youkai grinned at his childish behavior.  
  
"Now, now Vegeta. No need to be hostile here."  
  
"Yeah Ouji," chirped Miroku. "All you need to do is completely claim her as yours and your heat will subside." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at the saiyan, who looked like he was ready to blast the priest.  
  
"I will not lower myself to losing control."  
  
Miroku thought for a minute before replying. "Well, I could always take her and make her a little less, hmm, virginal," he offered, a thoughtful look on his face. A less than amused Vegeta promptly threw him across the room.  
  
"I think I've wasted enough time here. I need some damned sleep." With that, Vegeta left the room. On his way out, he was met with a flustered Inuyasha who was pinching his nose and muttering 'onna's up.'  
  
Finally reaching his bedroom door, Vegeta could hear Bulma moving on the other side. He opened the door as his woman fell into his waiting arms. She let out a surprised 'eep' when she noticed who was holding her.  
  
Vegeta nearly dropped her when he noticed what she was wearing. His clothes were a little big on her, but it pleased him nonetheless. 'Just more proof that she is mine,' Vegeta mused to himself. He silently carried her to the bed a laid her down.  
  
"Sleep," he ordered her. She pouted, but obediently snuggled under the covers. Vegeta gave a last glance at his onna before disappearing into the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bulma was a little irked at being ordered around by the arrogant saiyan, but decided she needed to sleep anyways. After all, it was finally nighttime on this eventful day. 'And this is just the second night of mating season!' she exclaimed to herself. 'There's still five more hellacious days.'  
  
She rolled over onto her side, her back facing the bathroom door. She heard water running and decided to get comfortable before his royal pain-in- the-ass gets out. She nodded off to sleep for a few minutes before she felt a dip in the bed.  
  
Vegeta wrapped strong arms around Bulma. One went around her waist while the other crept under her tank to cup her bare breast. Bulma turned bright red and tried to scoot further from him. Vegeta tightened his grip, foiling her plans.  
  
"Sleep," he growled to her. All the squirming she was doing wasn't helping his control any. She stiffened at the growl and tried to relax. After a few uncomfortable minutes, she heard a steady breathing coming from the prince behind her. Concentrating on his breathing rhythm and the warm breath hitting the back of her neck, she calmed enough to let herself follow him into dreamland.  
  
an: I want to thank everyone who wrote me a challenge for the one-shot. I had to take it down as per FF.net's non-an chapter policy thingy, however I will continue taking one-shot requests and when I am feeling better, I will post the ones I have done. Sorry, I'm about to pass out now, so just remember to review. Ja! 


End file.
